


The Hidden Archer

by LilyCarmenBlack



Series: THE HUNTER SERIES [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Demigods, Depression, F/M, Hiding, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, On the Run, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Thor (2011), Psychological Torture, Running Away, Second Titan War (Percy Jackson), The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCarmenBlack/pseuds/LilyCarmenBlack
Summary: Most masks come off, the ivory facade falling to the floor when the truth is revealed — for Stephan Archer, that wasn't an option. Having lived in the wild for most of his life, almost everyone stayed away from the unclaimed demigod, while others dared to call him feral. But it wasn't until the Hunters returned, and an ancestry revealed, that the mask finally decided to drop off.Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover.





	1. 1

****

 

**Disclaimer: I only own Stéphanos "Stephan" Orion Archer and his tale. I do not own the creations and stories and characters created by Rick Riordan; I am nearly using the source material provided to write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Warning: This story, while maybe not explicitly written in this chapter, will contain blood, death, and depression. I apologise right now is the disturbs anyone, and if so, you can merely click off this story and onto another one. You have been warned.**

* * *

**1**

**The Demigods**

 

**22nd of December, 1997**

 

_The wood seemed to breathe as the boy ran, the fern-tipped leaves brushing up against his back as the monster chasing him. At barely ten years of age, Stéphanos Archer, otherwise known as Stephan, did not like the dogs. He had called them dogs because turn fully he didn't understand what to call them. They were big and dark, their muscles bodies ripping through the tree roots as he ran._

_He'd tried every tactic. He'd thrown stones, but that only seemed to make them angrier; he'd climbed trees, that was until he found out that the dogs could jump. He had acquired a strange golden machete from a scrap yard years ago, and his fingers were always cut and bleeding as he lugged the thing around, forever sharpening the weapon on a stone when he could find them. While the monsters didn't exactly die, it helped a little bit to know that he could bash them in a bit before they returned — and they always returned._

_It was nightfall, the stars lighting up the cold winter snow as he sprinted, his feet torn up on the rocks, the machete heavy against his back. He shut his eyes as the monsters drew closer, their growling voices filling the air. That was his first mistake. Just before he could reach his sword, a pair of clawed paws dug into his back, pulling him backwards. Wicked cried left Stephan's lips as the dogs ripped into him, his blood pooling beneath him as his arms clawed at his back, his fingers desperately trying to curl around the machete._

_With a thick slunk, the sword fell to the ground, and before Stephan could change his mind, the ten-year-old raised the weapon. With all his strength, he brought the machete down on the dog's paw, slicing it clean off. A long cry left the monster's lips as its paw landed on he flood beside him, the ends of his stump turning to withered gold, dust._

_While messy, and extremely ugly, it gave Stephan just enough time to stand. He roared as his back quaked, the blood spitting, and before he could his mind, turned around. With a few more swipes, the dog disintegrated, turning to golden nothingness. He came out with a few more scars, but compared to the massive collection he all ready had, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Teeth burning, Stephan turned, and with one quick jerk, began to limp towards a lake. While able to teleport practically everywhere, Stephan realised that the dogs were slow underwater. Maybe it was how they were made, through shadows and lost things, but once he had managed to stab a dog in the eye._

_Just as he was getting close to the water's edge, his feet were trembling as he descended into the water, he heard the hollowed yell of the monster's mate, as she caught up. Apparently, one dog-thing got really pissed off if its mate died. Quickly, the boy slid the sword back onto his back, and before he could really change his him, ducked underwater._

_He didn't like swimming, it made his teeth hurt just thinking about it, but so far, it was the only thing he could find to survive. His scrunched up his nose as the murky water filled his vision, turning everything an ugly green. As soon as he had set foot in the water, every fibre of his being was begging him to get out. Sometimes, if he stayed there for far too long, a horrible nagging voice would demand him to move, but he found that it was only in salt that it worked. He was safe in fresh, safe from the monsters._

_As Stephan figured out what to do with his back, he suddenly heard a loud thump as a dog appeared beside him. He would have screamed if he wasn't used to looking at them. The dog was about the size of a bear, (something which Stephan was sure about as he had seen many in the woods before), and had a pair of giant red eyes. Their teeth were usually gnarled, and yet, out of all the strange creatures that had hunted him, these dogs had to be the prettiest._

_There was the rat-lady when he was four, the strange giant man with one eye when he was seven, and more recently there had been a giant scorpion cat. He knew he wasn't mad, no matter what the adults told him, and while having lived in the woods for all his life had vertically made him wild, it was a blessing. All he had was his name, (and his machete) and that was it, and that was everything he needed._

_The dog growled, her, (he assumed it was a her), teeth wide as it opened it prepared itself to eat him. With one quick thrust, Stephan pushed the machete into the creature's maw, eyes burning as its fangs pierced his arm, his left ligaments twitching as a horrible green liquid dribbled down his back. As the beast disintegrated, Stephen's vision growing heavy, he suddenly felt the urge to leave, and while it wasn't the usual voice commanding him to go, he still wanted to get out of the water._

_After pulling himself out, Stephan lay on the ground, breathing heavily as the voice spoke to him in calming whispers. He was unable to work out if it was a male or woman speaking, but as he closed his eyes, allowing the poison to work through him, he suddenly heard something shuffling towards him. Not wanting to fight, Stephan rolled tot he left, wincing as grit and grim clogged up his wounds. He ducked low, hiding behind a bush as a grubby figure darted towards the lake._

_Dressed in blacks and cold silvers, the girl looked to be around his age, her hair choppy and ragged, as if she had cut it herself. A wicked spear was clutched in her grip, her hands moving with an increasable speed as a monster chased her. The girl grunted, flexing her fingers as she thrust the spear forward, pricing the beast. There was a scream, and a cold explosion of dust as the monster disappeared._

_For a short while, the girl said nothing; she just stared at where the master had been, before she turned toward the darkness, eyes watching with a cruel fear._

_'I know you're there,' the girl said, stepping forward. 'I saw you handy word further up. Besides your hurt. I can help.’_

_Licking his lips, Stephan crawled forwards, his heart pounding as he stared at the girl. Was it worth it?_

_'Come on!' the girl said, pulling off her bag and rummaging through it. 'I have ambrosia.’_

_As the girl pulled out a golden slab, the smell of raw meat clouded the boy's senses, the lingering taste of his last meal high in the air. His mouth watered, eyes widened as the girl ate a slab, her injuries healing as if she had never even been touched. She held it in the air._

_'See,' she said. 'It's okay. Please come out! Please.’_

_Deciding that he wanted a piece of that meat-healing stuff, Stephan rose, his grey eyes connecting with the girl's blue. Her face broke into a smile, her eyes widening as she looked him over. For a long while, she watched him, her eyes flickering back and forth between his pale, freckled face, and matted red hair._

_'You're a Lukos,' she eventually said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Stephan realised she was saying that he was a wolf, but he had no idea what language she was speaking, and as he stared at the girl from behind matted red hair, he wondered if she was right. Maybe he was wolf… It would explain the smell the monsters kept talking about._

_The girl extended her hand, her small fingers just as calloused as she pulled Stephan out, placing the meat-bar into his hand._

_'Here,' she said, eyes darkening as she looked him over. ‘Eat.'_

_After making sure that the meat-bar didn't smell funny, Stephan bit into it, chewing the bar slowly. Suddenly a warm, homely feeling filled his gut, the pain in his shoulders and dying as the healing-meat ran down his body. It pulsed through his bloodstream, the taste of raw meat apparent in his mouth, and quite suddenly Stephan realised he felt like he could run a thousand miles and never get tired._

' _What's your name?' the girl asked, sitting down next to him. Stephan licked his lips._

_'Stephan Archer,' he said._

_'Right,' the girl said. 'I'm still going to call you Lukos though — it suits you.’_

_'And what's your name?' Stephan asked, not bothered at all by the nickname. The girl's chest seemed to puff up a little bit as she extended her hand, demanding that he take it._

_'My name is Thalia,' she said, introducing no surname what so ever, giving the impression that she owned her name, and that was all he was going to get. 'Daughter of Zeus,’_

_He frowned._

_What was a Zeus?_  

* * *

**15th of December, 2007**

Unlike Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, or even Thalia, Stephan Archer was never claimed. Not once, in the past seven years, had a glowing symbol appeared above his head — not once, and while Stephan was a little sour about Luke betraying Camp, and poisoning a fellow demigod, (a son of Poseidon no less) he could kind of understand where his old friend was coming from.

That summer had been one of the strangest imaginable, and while he was incredibly grateful that Thalia had returned, he couldn't feel ever so slightly uncomfortable as he rode in the back of a stranger's car. The stranger wasn't a stranger, for she was Percy Jackson's mother, but still, the feeling was there, mainly since he had never formally been introduced. They had only met that morning, after Thalia had stormed into Cabin Eleven, and hauled him out of Camp Half-Blood, still half asleep, with nothing but yesterdays clothes on and his guns strapped to his hips.

Snow streaked across the car window, breaking up the darkness like white bullets, that as Stephen leaned against the glass, condensation flickered across it. He sat across from Percy's mother, a brown-haired woman with blue eyes and a kind heart, while her son sat squished in the back, stuck in-between a fidgeting Annabeth and bored Thalia. He had long since tuned out Sally Jackson's persistent eight-hour storytelling, his eyes staring forlornly out at the trees as they whizzed by, his thoughts trickling back to the days when it had been only him and Thalia, a time long before Luke and Annabeth had shown up.

As the car pulled to a stop, he heard Thalia wipe her sleeve across the window. She chuckled slightly, a quiet, dark laugh that Stephan had heard so many times before. It made his skin bristle, and his eyes water slightly because he knew, that deep down, the girl had once loved was gone forever.

'Oh, yeah,' she breathed, rubbing her hands together. 'This'll be fun.’

Curious about what she was looking at, Stephan turned to look at the school. Westover Hall stood against the white snow like a medical castle, the black stone looming in the night. With its turreted towers, and long, slit windows, Stephen wondered if they had stumbled into a darker version of Hogwarts, that is, if Hogwarts was a real place, and was amped up on gothic architecture. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that Annabeth wouldn't notice it — there was only so much he could take of her awing before it got annoying.

'Are you sure you don't want me to wait?' Sally Jackson asked, turning to look in-between the front seats to see her son. Percy shook his head, black hair falling in front of his sea green eyes.

'No, thanks, Mom,' he said. 'I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay.’

That seemed to make Sally even more worried, and her eyebrows scrunched up, her lips pursed into a tight line.

'But how will you get back?' she asked, fingers twitching as if she wanted to reach forward and touch him. 'I'm worried, Percy.’

Percy looked down face red. Before he could say anything else, Annabeth smiled gently, placing a hand on Sally's shoulder. Unlike most of the children of Athena, Stephan had known Annabeth for the longest. Having found her with Luke and Thalia all those years ago when she was seven, the now fourteen-year-old had grown in the years since she was a scared little girl. Her eyes, while still a cold, calculating grey, were wise, and warlike, her childish innocence disappearing when the Cyclops had captured them. Her honey blonde hair was tied out of her face in a thick ponytail, the curled ends springing all over the place as she struggled to smooth down her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and thick coat.

'It's okay, Ms Jackson,' she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. She had managed to find her invisibility cap and had been fiddling with it for the entire car ride. 'We'll keep him out of trouble.’

Thalia snickered slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, Stephan noticed that Sally had relaxed, her face softening into a small smile.

'All right, dears,' Ms Jackson said, clapping her hands together. 'Do you have everything you need?’

Thalia looked up, holding up her backpack, the decorative chains clinking in the amber light.

'Yes, Ms Jackson,' she said, grinning, an earbud dangling out of one ear. 'Thanks for the ride.’

'Extra sweaters?' Stephan rolled his eyes at the woman's motherly questions. 'You have my cell phone number?’

'Mom!' Percy protested, but he was quickly interrupted by his mother.

'Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?’

'Mom, seriously!' Percy protested. 'We'll be fine. Come on, guys.’

There was a thin silence as Percy, Annabeth and Thalia got out of the car, their shivering bodies thin streaks against the white snow. Stooping forward, Stephan reached into his backpack and pulled out his guns, quickly checking the celestial bullets, before stuffing them back inside. He didn't need to terrify Ms Jackson anymore then he was sure she already was. There was a faint tap on the window, and Stephan looked up as Thalia grinned at him.

'You coming, Lukos?' she asked eyebrows raised as she watched her friend. 'It won't be any warmer in there then it is out here,’

Unlike the twelve-year-old face that he was used to seeing in the photographs and pictures in his mind, teenage Thalia looked utterly different. Her hair was shorter, the ends curling in thin waves as the snow fell, the gel running away as her black locks got wet. Her startling blue eyes were completely different from his silver, but they no longer held the spirit that had once lingered. A few more freckles dotted around her nose, but it was her cheekbones and strong jaw that resembled Zeus the most.

While both unnerved and slightly impressed by her features, the two friends were as different as day and night, the only similarity between them was their height. Standing at six four, Stephan towered over his fellow friends like a giant, Thalia following pursuit at six one, and if it wasn't for his auburn hair and grey eyes, then they might have passed off as a cousin. She wore a long leather jacket, the ends frayed and broken, the buttons he had given her on her tenth birthday all those years ago, carefully pinned to the fabric, replacing the buttons that had long since dropped off. He, on the other hand, wore a thin red hoodie, the cold barely creeping up his body, a grey t-shirt hidden under the jumper's folds.

Noticing Thalia's amused gaze, Stephan turned to Ms Jackson, a faint husk of a smile drifting across his lips.

'Thank you, Ms Jackson,' he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. 'Don't worry about them. Thalia and I'll watch them,’

For a short while, Sally Jackson studied the two teenagers, her eyes flickering between them. She seemed to realise something that Annabeth and Percy did not, and before Stephan could unclick his seatbelt and slide off, she had clasped his hand, squeezing it tight.

'Good luck,' she said and dropped his hand. Eventually, Stephan got out of the car; backpack slung over his shoulders as Thalia hung his arm through hers.

'That was different,' she said as the car drove off, disappearing into the cold air like mist. Stephan shrugged, face impassive as Thalia turned to Annabeth and Percy.

'Your mom is so cool, Percy,' she said, grinning slightly. Her ears had turned red in the cold, and for a brief second, Stephan considered handing over his hat.

Percy shrugged, rubbing his hands together. Out of all the children of Poseidon that had ever existed, (not that there were many), Perseus Jackson was probably the one to look most like the god himself. Standing at five eight, the fourteen-year-old was pretty tall for his age, growing like a weed in the last few weeks of the previous summer, that for a short while, Annabeth was sure that her friend would outgrow Stephan. His eyes, while green often flickered between a strange murky-seaweed colour and a sea-blue, which over the few years Stephen had known him, was a sign that something was wrong. At that moment his eyes were a fresh green, and as he stared at Thalia a curious expression on his face, the unclaimed Half-Blood knew he was about to say something stupid.

'She's pretty okay,' Percy admitted. 'What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?’

Beside him, Thalia stiffened, her fingers digging into his arm as she sent Percy a death look, the number flailing up to a cold chilling “ten".

'If that was any of your business, Percy!' she growled, a threat rising on her tongue, but before she could reach forward and strangle her cousin, Annabeth pointed towards the school doors.

'We'd better get inside,' Annabeth interrupted, sharing a look with Stephan. 'Grover will be waiting.’

Turning away, Thalia looked at the castle, her body shivering as the cold crept down her spine.

'You're right,' she breathed, breath curdling in the night. 'I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call.’

'Nothing good,' Percy grumbled as he trudged through the snow. He paused as Annabeth began to follow, his eyes training on Stephan and Thalia. 'You coming!’

As the four stepped inside, the oak doors opening, the demigods stared at the enormous hall — a room, around the size of a small football pitch carved from dark stone glade back. Black, white and silver flags hung from the walls, swords and guns decorating entryways and fireplaces in a sort of threatening manner. Stephan shivered, suddenly wondering if in years gone by if any of the weapons had been used on the students.

'Whoa…' Percy, Thalia and Annabeth whispered, their eyes widening as they stepped into the room. Although stashed safety in his bag, Stephan swung the back around, hand latching on the zipper, just in case he needed to grab his guns. Thalia was rubbing her bracelet, her eyes darting around the place, while Percy was reaching deep into his pocket, most likely fiddling with Riptide. Something was coming.

'I wonder where—' Annabeth stared, but before she could continue the doors slammed shut. Jumping, Percy looked at him, eyes wide.

'Oo-kay,' he muttered, chuckling slightly to himself. 'Guess we'll stay awhile.’

Stephan raised his hand, silencing the trickle of laughter that left Thalia's lips as the sound of music echoed around the room. It was the kind that was sometimes played at Cabin Seven when Lee Fletcher got hold of some rap music smuggled in by Hermes children. He had called it party music, much to Stephan's distaste. He preferred silence, the sounds of nature and the quiet of his breath.

Quickly, the four teens stashed their bags behind a pillar, Stephan pulling out his guns and transforming them into two rings before they left, and walked down the hall. They hadn't made it very far before Stephan grabbed Percy and Annabeth by the arms, pulling them away as Thalia crashed into the back.

'What is it?' Annabeth hissed, trying to rip her arm from her friend's tight grip. But Stephan didn't answer, his eyes flickering around the darkness as footsteps walked towards them. A second later a man and a woman appeared out of the shadows.

Both were grey-haired and dressed in black military garb; the trims dyed a blood red. The woman, had a wispy moustache, her grey eyes hard and cold, while the man was clean-shaven, his hands behind his back.

'Well?' the woman demanded, voice cold. 'What are you doing here?’

'Um…' Percy breathed, eyes wide, and Stephen swore he could hear the boy's heart pounding. 'Ma'am, we're just—‘

'Ha!' the man snapped, making everyone jump. 'Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!’

It took Stephan a little longer then he would have liked to admit that the man was French, but from what part of France, he didn't know. The man was tall and hawklike, his heterochromia eyes, an eerie blue and brown, staring right at them. As he stared down at the four teens he seemed to seethe, his nostrils flaring. Stealing her nerve, Thalia moved out from behind Stephan and took a step forward.

She snapped her fingers, the sound sharp and loud against the cold air. A gust of wind rippled across the room, pushing up against the Demigods clothes and swooping over the mortals' minds. Thalia then turned towards the two mortals, and fixed them with her best, "what do you mean" look.

'Oh, but we're not visitors, sir,' she said, a thin smile on her lips. 'We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade. Stephan's in the twelfth,”

Stephan raised his eyebrow. It was pushing it calling him a school student, for the nineteen-year-old, looked closer to twenty-one, and considering they didn't know how old Thalia was; he wasn't sure if calling her fourteen was the best bet. The man frowned, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. Finally, hesitating, he looked at his colleague.

'Ms Gottschalk, do you know these students?’

Stephan bit down his tongue, his hands curling into tight balls at the teacher's name. He had to be kidding? The woman blinked, as if she had just woken up, and then nodded, her eyes looking at the four teens as if she had just remembered who they are.

'I…Yes, I believe I do, sir,' she frowned. 'Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. Stephan. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?’

Before they could open their mouths to make up some half-ass excuse, a door swung open and the sound of footsteps thumped down the corridor. Grover suddenly appeared in the cold light, breathless, and panting.

'You made it!' he cried, ‘You're—'

He interrupted himself when he noticed the teachers.

'Oh, Mrs Gottschalk.' he stuttered. 'Dr Thorn! I, uhh…’

'What is it, Mr Underwood?' the man hissed. 'What do you mean, they made it? These students live here.’

Grover swallowed, nodding slowly.

'Yes, sir,' he gasped. 'Of course, Dr Thorn. I just meant I'm so glad they made it… the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!’

Dr Thorn glared at the four teens, his lips curling.

'Yes, the punch is excellent,' his voice was as oily and cold as the look he was fixing Stephan. 'Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!’

There were a few "Yes, ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes before they managed to get away. As Grover led them down the corridor, Thalia appeared by Stephan's side.

'Am I the only one who struggled not to laugh back there?' she asked. 'I mean, Mrs Gottschalk? Seriously?’

Stephan grinned, as Percy approached, eyes curious.

'How did you do that finger-snap thing?' he asked, drawing Thalia away from Stephan, and turning to Percy, a curious expression on her proud face.

'You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet? He showed me weeks ago, but Lukos had always been better at it.’

Stephan rolled his eyes.

'No, I'm not,' he said, 'and please stop calling me that, Thals. I'm not a wolf,'

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

'While it's true that you've learnt how to clean yourself up in the past ten years, you'll still look like the mangled wolf I thought you were when I first met you,' she said, grinning. 'Besides, you're always judging your surroundings, mulling over the dangers in that head of yours, just like a wolf. So, because of that, you're Lukos.’

Stephan snorted, as Grover hurried over to a glassed door, which had the words "GYM" printed on it.

'That was close!' Grover breathed as the four teens stopped. 'Thank the gods you got here!’

Annabeth and Thalia rushed forward, hugging Grover while Percy gave him a high five. Stephan nodded in the satyr's direction, neither liking nor hating him, a decision that mutual between them. He was slightly taller, his baggy jeans hiding his furry legs and a red cab that obscured his horns. A long black T-shirt hung off his body, and as Stephan's dyslexia rose, twisting his vision, he suddenly realised that it said: WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT. He frowned. Was it the school's motto — if so, it was bizarre.

'So what's the emergency?' Percy asked. Grover took a deep breath, stealing his nerve.

'I found two.’

The announcement was met with stunned silence and Thalia's wide eyes. The statement was obvious — two Demigods in one school was rare, very rare and most of the time, it was because they were siblings. Eventually, she gasped, her voice spluttering as she tried to speak.

'Two half-bloods? Here?’

Grover nodded, eyes fearful and hopeful all at the same time.

'A brother and a sister,' he said, confirming Stephan's suspicions. 'They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help.’

'Monsters?' Percy asked.

'One,' Grover looked around, suddenly nervous. 'He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!’

Grover's eyes flickered to Thalia and Stephan, silently begging them to do something. Turning, the two elder half-bloods looked at each other. A silent plan passed between the two, the years of travelling making them adapt to knowing what each other was thinking.

'Right,' Stephan finally said. 'These half-bloods are at the dance, right?’

Grover nodded.

'Then let's dance,' Thalia continued. 'Who's the monster?’

'Oh,' Grover said. 'You just met him. The vice principal, Dr Thorn,’

Having never gone to school, let along a dance, Stephan wondered if it was healthy for children, especially young teens, to go absolutely insane when let loose. He supposed it might have been the rules, but having never been around normal kids his age, (emphasis on the normal) he had no idea.

Red and black balloons were scattered all over the floor, just waiting for some idiot to pop them, and as Stephan watched, he noticed that some guys were kicking them in their friend's faces or strangling each other with the paper streamers. Girls, some his age, others younger, moved in packs, their makeup covered faced gleaming every time they found someone on their own. There would be a loud giggle, the sound of lipstick tops being uncapped and before the guy knew it, he would be covered in the stuff. And then there were the shy ones, the ones who stood by themselves, reading or clinging to the walls as if they were insects.

'There they are.' Grover said, nodded toward a couple of younger kids who were arguing in the bleachers. 'Bianca and Nico di Angelo,’

The names were Italian, a mixture between traditional and ancient that as Stephan studied the two children, the student realised that the girl was wearing a floppy green hand, the type would have been worn in the nineteen-forties. It must have belonged to a relative, and as she lifted her face, conversing with her brother, Stephan noticed the black hair and olive skin that the two shared. The girl talked with her hands, while her brother stuffed a pack of training cards, his black-haired head bowed low.

'Do they…' Annabeth breathed, eyes sore. 'I mean, have you told them?’

Grover shook his head.

'You know how it is. That could put them in more danger,' he explained. 'Once they realise who they are, their scent becomes stronger.’

A nasty taste filled Stephan's mouth. He had known pretty early on what he was, having been hunted by monsters practically since day one, and while he had never forgiven his godly parent, whoever they may be, for leaving him in the woods, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if his mortal mother or father were alive. Would they have been killed by the monsters that followed? Was it best that he was left alone?

He felt someone pinch his side, and he looked down as Thalia stared up at him, her eyes narrow.

'You okay?' she asked. He nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I'm fine. Just thinking,’

Percy, who had been talking to Grover, suddenly started forward, but before he could even take a step, both Thalia and Stephan stopped him pressing a hand to his shoulder. Stephan's head moved in the direction of the bleachers, to where Dr Thorn, had slipped in. He stood close to the di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He hadn't been fooled by the Mist after all.

'Don't look at the kids,' Thalia ordered. 'We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent.’

‘How?'

'We're four powerful half-bloods.' Thalia stated as if it was obvious. 'Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids.’

'Dancing?' Annabeth asked, eyebrows raised. Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face.

'Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?’

Grover looked hurt.

'I did.’

'Oh my gods, Grover! That is so lame.' Thalia cried. 'Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?’

Stephan rolled his eyes.

'She's right; you could have chosen Tchaikovsky,’

'Green who?' Grover asked. 'Tchai what?”

Thalia sighed.

'Never mind,' she grumbled, grabbing Stephan. 'Let's dance.’

'But I can't dance!' Grover protested as Thalia pulled Stephan away. 'And neither can, Steph!’

'He can if I'm leading,' Thalia said. 'And go and find someone. Come on, goat boy. Find someone!’

Grover yelped as Thalia pushed him over to a blue-eyed girl before she turned and dragged Stephan onto the dance floor. As the music started Thalia looked at Stephen, eyebrows raised.

'Tchaikovsky?' she asked, a thin smirk on her lips. 'You still like that Classical-mumbo-jumbo then?’

Stephan shrugged as the music began, Thalia pulling him this way and that as they tried to look natural.

'Why wouldn't I?' he asked, shoulders shrugging. 'It's the only music I like. Have you heard Vivaldi's Four Seasons yet? It's pretty good live.’

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

'You willingly went to see a bunch of people play violins live?' she shook her head. 'I'll convert you one day, Lukos. Now Jesse McCartney…’

She shook her head, her voice trailing off as the music carried on. For a long while Stephan said nothing, eyes dark as he studied her.

'Hey,' Thalia suddenly said, chuckling nervously as the song ended. 'What's wrong. You've been looking funnily at me all summer.’

Stephan shook his head.

'It's nothing,' he said. 'I just missed you, that's all,’

Thalia grinned.

'Well, I should hope so,' she said, 'I was a tree for seven years.’

He eyes flickered over to Annabeth and Percy as they passed, suddenly pulling Stephan into a slow dance that he did not understand.

'Hey!' she called, all niceties disappearing as she spotted the two. 'Dance, you guys! You look stupid just standing there. Oh for the gods' sake, stop kicking me Stephan, now you're just putting it on!’

Her friend smiled to himself.

'I was born in the dark, earthy woods of Seattle, Thals.' Stephan reminded her as he spun her around, her short hair spinning in the air. 'I don't know how to dance.’

'You did well just then,' Thalia retorted, grinning at him as she spun into his chest. 'You're doing all right for a newbie.’

'A newbie? A newbie? How can you consider me a newbie, when you've danced with me before,' Stephan said. 'Remember when you were ten, and you insisted that you teach me how to dance for your birthday. Strangest Holiday Season ever!’

Thalia laughed, a thin smile on her lips.

'Yeah, I remember that,' she said. 'You wouldn't stop glaring. It was as if I was pulling your teeth out and…’

‘Stephan! Thalia!’ Annabeth suddenly cried, and the two stopped dancing as the younger girl rushed up to them, Grover following pursuit. 'The di Angelos' there missing!’

It took less than a second for Stephen's eyes to find the missing children, his silver eyes hardening when saw the green cap and training cards on the floor. Suddenly realised that Percy wasn't there, he imminently came to the completion that the idiot had somehow needed up in Dr Thorn's capture, that is if the children were with Dr Thorn. The man was like a hunter, so in truth, he could have gone for anyone.

'Where's Percy?' Thalia asked as Stephan touched his rings, his eyes hardening as he saw the gymnasium backdoor swinging in the breeze. He stepped forward, smelling the air for the children's presents. He cringed when he caught something: a mixture of sea-salt, bones and a huge cat.

'Grover?' the half-blood asked, hackles rising as he looked at the satyr. 'Does Dr Thorn, by any chance smell of a really big cat?’

The question was met was a confused expression as Stephan transfigured his rings back into hands guns.

'Yeah?' Grover asked. ‘Why?'

Stephan bit his lips, and before either Annabeth or Thalia could stop him, the unclaimed half-blood rushed forward, guns raised as he charged after the monster.

It was time to meet an old friend.

* * *

 

**Dear Readers,**

**So this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, and I am pretty happy to say, I am glad about it. Although my character doesn't talk much, that mostly due to his personality being very, well empty. As I will later explain, there are the heroes who are happy and bubbly, (aka young Nico before he found out who he was) the kind, and mentally stable types (Annabeth, Percy etc.), and then there is the broken. Characters like Stephan, and Luke, and Ethan are just as important as the others, if not more so, as they show the dark side of half-blood life, the ones that betray, and the ones that are so emotionally distraught that they find it physically impossible to feel happy.**

**This story started off as an idea, an idea which grew in a span of five minutes, and if you can guess who Stephan's mother or father is, then great, please put it in the comments. But I will warn you, this story is an M for a reason, there will be no niceties, and while there will be no "sex/lemons/anything else you want to freaking call them" moments between Thalia and Stephan, please take note that it might get rather violent. There will be blood, there will be gore, and there will be a war-painted through the lonely, depressed halfblood's eyes.**

**You will see his childhood, the horrors that he had to endure to survive and the life that he has left to get there. Not knowing his familial parentage had ripped him to pieces, and when he does find out, it will make him even further of an outcast, because sometimes, no matter how many times you think it's a good idea, sometimes it's best not to know.**

**This is also the first time I have written fanfiction in a guys perspective — It's a nice change for once. Something different to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and as this tale about Stephan and Thalia, I look forward to the next one,**

**from,**

**Lily**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most masks come off, the ivory facade falling to the floor when the truth is revealed — for Stephan Archer, that wasn't an option. Having lived in the wild for most of his life, almost everyone stayed away from the unclaimed demigod, while others dared to call him feral. But it wasn't until the Hunters returned, and an ancestry revealed, that the mask finally decided to drop off.

**Disclaimer: I only own Stéphanos "Stephan" Orion Archer and his tale. I do not own the creations and stories and characters created by Rick Riordan; I am nearly using the source material provided to write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Warning: This story, while maybe not explicitly written in this chapter, will contain blood, death, and depression. I apologise right now is the disturbs anyone, and if so, you can merely click off this story and onto another one. You have been warned.**

* * *

**2**

**The Drop Down Below**

**15th of December 2007**

He heard Bianca, Nico and Percy before he saw the monster, for their footsteps were loud and their breath smelt of fear. The wind blew up against his face, biting into his skin like glass, that as Stephan approached, guns loaded, he suddenly heard a noise behind him. Turning, the unclaimed half-blood came face to face with Thalia, one of his weapons pointed directly at her temple. The demigoddess jumped, biting down on her tongue.

'Don't do that!' she breathed, as Stephan lowered her gun. 'You could have killed me.'

Shrugging, Stephan spun back around, his eyes flickering to the sky as he watched the snow. If he was lucky, he might be able to track the teenager's tracks, that is, if they weren't washed away by the snow. As he started forward, Annabeth and Grover joined Thalia's side; he suddenly heard a boy's voice over the storm.

'They're not dolls!' the boy seemed to be saying. 'They're figurines!'

He seemed to say more, but while Stephan was adept at pickup up sounds, he could barely hear Nico di Angelo over the roaring wind. As he drew closer, he smelt sea-salt, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Stephan knew the three demigods were by the ocean. He turned, eyes fixed on his friends.

'They're by the cliffs,' he called. 'Can you distract them,'

Thalia nodded.

'Who do you think we are?' she hissed back. 'Amateurs?'

He would have snapped back, explaining that she had been out of commission for a few years, but having known Thalia for the best part of nine years, he decided against it. As the three demigods and one satyr moved forward, drawing their weapons, Stephan suddenly had a mad idea. Before anyone could stop him, the unclaimed demigod rushed forwards, sheathing his guns on the way there, and began to climb a tree. He scaled it with deadly accuracy, the years of living in the woods helping him know which place to put his feet, which by the time he made it to the top, he could just about see Percy, Bianca and Nico through the trees.

Quickly, as to not raise suspicion, (and to get away from Thalia's hissing before anyone heard her), the demigod walked along a branch. He assumed he looked like a crow, something he knew Thalia would chastise him for later. The three demigods and Dr Thorn stood by the cliff as if waiting for something, but what Stephan didn't know. He just hoped that Percy was doing something, anything to stall time. Biting the inside of his lip, Stephan hooked his legs around the branch, swinging upside down so that he hung directly above Dr Thorn, suddenly grateful that the wind hadn't changed direction.

While he hadn't hung from a tree in years, he was suddenly thankful that the councillors at Camp Half-Blood had installed a moving pole on the rock-climbing wall, for the wind was becoming quite fierce. Down below, the monster stared down at the three children, jaw tightening as he spoke, and Stephan suddenly got the impression that he was beginning to get impatient.

'You will change your mind about joining us, my boy,' the monster snarled, poking Nico in the chest. 'And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway.'

From high above, Stephan noticed that Percy was frowning, lips pulled into a thin line as he shuffled towards the di Angelos, trying desperately to shield them.

'The Great what?' he asked, eyebrows raised. Stephan realised, that while a stupid, and highly dangerous plan, the son of Poseidon was trying to buy time.

'The stirring of monsters,' Dr Thorn snarled, his eyes glowing in the dark an evil grin rose to his lips. 'The worst of them, the most powerful, are stirring. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!'

Bianca's face had turned ash white, and she turned to Percy, eyes wide. She grabbed his coat, pulling it tight.

'Okay,' she breathed. 'He's completely nuts.'

Percy nodded, and then leaned close, whispering something to her.

'We have to jump off the cliff,' Stephan heard. 'Into the sea,'

Bianca, while scared out of her wits, naturally seemed ever so slightly replied at the idea, and she moved away from Percy's side, Stephan suddenly wondered if she thought she had stumbled into a prank tv-show.

'Oh, super idea!' she breathed, eyes wide, sarcasm lining her tongue. 'You're completely nuts, too.'

Suddenly, a horrible burning feeling ran down his neck, and Stephan looked down. Annabeth was staring at him, her grey eyes waiting for an order, invisibility hat hovering above. A silent plan ran through their minds, and before she could nod, or smile, Stephan raised his hand. Percy snatched up the children's arms as if preparing himself to jump, but before he could, Stephan dropped his palm, allowing it to hang in the air his head. Before Percy, or the di Angelo siblings could jump off the cliff, they were pushed forward by an invisible Annabeth, their bodies cushioned by the snow, as Thalia and Grover appeared.

Thalia's face was a cold and deadly as lightning. With her spear raised above her head, her shield, Aegis, shining brightly in the moonlight, she looked like a demon queen — or at least, that's what Stephan thought. Shaking his head, the demigod pulled out his guns and waited.

Dr Thorn winced when he spotted Thalia's shield, and as Thalia cried, "For Zeus!", Stephan thought that she might run the monster though. But before Thalia could even touch the beast, Dr Thorn's arm transfigured into a massive, orange paw, his claws smashing against Aegis. A loud twang ripped through the night, as Thalia stumbled backwards, growl rising to her lips.

The thrum of helicopter blades broke the night, and Stephan swung forward, core tensing as the tree shook. Bracing himself, the demigod covered his face as Dr Thorn launched a volley of black shards in front of Thalia. He swung again as a few deflected missiles were flung his way, and out of the corner of his eye, Stephan noticed that Thalia had fallen to her knees.

A hauntingly eerie tune filled the air, and a second later Grover was commanding the grass to grow, and Stephan watched with a morbid fascination as the weeds wrapped themselves around Dr Thorn's legs. A loud, terrible roar ripped through the clearing as Dr Thorn transformed, his body suddenly cutting through the plant's tight grip as he turned into a lion. Stephan's eyes widened as the black half of Dr Thorn grew into a long, leathery tail, the ends dotted with sharp thorns, and as the manticore grew, so did the demigod's suspicions. He had been right — the manicure had returned.

It was then that Stephan decided to move. He untangled his legs, dropping like a stone, and before he could change his mind, the unclaimed demigod landed on the monster's back, guns pressed right up against Dr Thorn's skull. Before he could pull the trigger, however, the beast threw Stephan off his back, causing the demigod to land in the snow, his body skidding backwards as Dr Thorn turned around. The monster's face burned like the sun, his eyes black slits as he stared at Stephan, teeth elongating into sharp fangs.

'A manticore!' Annabeth cried as Stephan rose, his body protecting the four demigods as he pointed his weapons. Dr Thorn snarled, showing his teeth as he stared at the boy.

'You!' Dr Thorn growled, sharpening his claws. 'I thought I smelt you. It's been a while, boy! Let's see if you'll survive this time!'

'Who are you, people?' Bianca demanded, her voice beating against Stephan's back. 'And what is that?'

'A manticore?' Nico gasped, sounding a little too giddy for his own good. 'He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!'

Before Stephan, or anyone else for that matter, could ask what the hell he was talking about, the manticore swung, his tail sliding across the icy ground like a ball. From behind him, he heard Annabeth yell, her arms pushing Percy and the di Angelos into the snow, as he advanced. Crouching low, Stephan flattened himself to the earth, as the spikes shot over them, and quickly, he raised his guns.

BANG!

An explosion of light ripped through the manticore's gut as one of Stephan's bullet's shot through him. For a short while, the manticore stared at the hole, before spinning around to face the demigod, saliva dripping from his mouth.

'That hurt!' the monster cried, as Stephan rose, a while grin on his lips.

'Yeah, I hope so! Celestial bronze tends to do that!'

The manicure bellowed. Stephan lunged. Somehow he managed to dodge the manticore's spikes, and he landed on the monster's back, his legs hooked around its throat. There was another bang as pulled the trigger of one of his guns, but his aim was off, and the bullet ricocheted off one of the manor's spikes, sending it into the direction of a very unlucky tree. Stephan winced, wondering how angry the dryad would be once she found out, but before he could really consider what to say to the tree, the monster began to spin.

Stephan's attacks seemed to become more animalistic, his right leg hooking up and around the monster's neck, as the manticore spinning increased. His vision was a blurring mess of colour and swaying time, but somewhere in the chaos, Stephan realised that one of his guns had transformed themselves into a long knife. Before he could change his mind, he dug the weapon into Dr Thorn's back. A loud yell ripped from the monster's back, and suddenly Stephen found himself lying on the ground, head spinning and sore as smacked it on a rock.

'Yield!' the master roared, hovering over Stephan, maw dripping. Stephan raised his hand, directing his middle finger at the monster. Fuck you! Before the manticore could finish him off, however, Thalia appeared, spear sharp and electrified.

'Never!' the daughter of Zeus cried and charged. For a split second, Stephan wondered if she would kill Dr Thorn, but before she even could, the helicopter arrived.

Truth be told, Stephan found the mortal invention to be rather horrible. It cast an ugly mark against the landscape, the bright lights shining in his eyes. It had to be manned by mortals, something which Stephan could not get his head around and as light flooded the clearing, Stephan saw the manticore charging forward. Thalia stumbled, back arching as the manticore hit her, her spear and Aegis flying.

Rising his head, Stephan's world spun, and his could barely move, but out form the corner of his eye, he spotted Percy running forward, shield extended. The bronze covered him and Thalia, as Percy crashed into them. A second later one of the manticore's thorns pierced the metal, sending the three demigods further int other earth and making Stephan's head spin.

Dr Thorn laughed.

'Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes. Yield, Little Wolf! You cannot defeat me again! I have learned! YIELD!'

Stephan rose, lips curled, ignoring Thalia and Percy's protests and took off his hoodie. The celestial bronze machete, while old, and slightly rusted, was still sharp and deadly. The manticore seemed to smile as if enjoying the battle.

'Here we are,' the manticore breathed, eyed darkening as Stephan approached, weapon low. 'This is the boy I remember! I guess the Wolf is back!'

Stephan charged, the machete raised high, but before either enemy could touch each other, the call of a hunting horn broke the battle. The manticore froze, Stephan following, and before anyone could move, the unclaimed crouched down low, the blade reflected across his body. He knew that call.

Silence.

'No,' Dr Thorn breathed. 'It cannot be—'

A steak of moonlight suddenly shot across Stephan's vision, and a seance later, a silver arrow was embedded in the manticore's shoulder. He roared, stumbling in again as he stared beyond his prey, eyes fixed on the woods. Somewhere in the back of Stephan's wind, he heard the call of a hawk.

'Curse you!' Thorn cried, and Stephan pressed himself to the earth as a volley of spikes were thrown into the darkness. But before they would seem their target, over a dozen arrows met the shards. They intercepted them, breaking Thorn's weapons as if they were toothpicks. Stephan growled. He was right. The Hunters had returned.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, his breath heavy as he stood behind Stephan. A second later, Percy launched at the manticore, sword blazing, but he quickly pulled away as Thorn knocked him aside. There was another howl as Stephan's machete smashed into the manticore's back.

'Will you shut up!' the unclaimed demigod bellowed. 'I'm trying to listen!'

As he spoke, the archers arrived, their silver forms ripping through the snow like moonlight. Stephan's lips curled as the Hunters of Artemis surrounded him, bows drawn. He studied each one, eyes flickering left and right as he tried to find their leader.

'The Hunters!' Annabeth cried.

Thalia spat, lips curled.

'Oh, wonderful,' she hissed.

As Stephan stood before manticore, and elder archer approached, her coppery skin glowing in the night. Her long black hair was piled into a braid, the circlet highlighting her proud face. She reminded Stephan of a princess from aeons ago, and if he was right, she might just have been. She raised her bow, pulling the string taut as she stared at the manticore, eyes flickering between Stephan and the monster.

'Permission to kill, my lady?'

'This is not fair!' Thorn bellowed. 'Direct interference! It is against the Ancient La—'

Before he could finish, Stephen's second gun rang through the trees, the bullet piercing his skin. The manticore roared.

'Enough!' a girl suddenly cried, and Stephan turned to find a red-haired girl, with eyes as silver as the moon.

She was around twelve or thirteen, her bow made from a deer's antler. She directed her attention at the monster.

'Not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere,' the redhead said. 'And you, foul creature, are a wild beast.'

She looked at the elder girl with the circlet.

'Zoë, permission granted.'

The manticore growled, teeth gnashing.

'If I cannot have these alive,' he bellowed, 'I shall have them dead!'

He lunged at Stephan, and before he could turn around and shoot him, Annabeth charged the monster, eyed wide.

'NO!'

'Get back, half-blood!' Zoë cried eyes widening as Annabeth pushed Stephan out of the way. 'Get out of the line of fire!'

But it was too late, and before anyone could do anything, Annabeth leapt onto Thorn's back, driving her knife into his mane, just above Stephan's machete. The manticore howled, turning in circles, much like he had done with Stephan, and as Annabeth clutched on, Zoē stepped forward.

'Fire!' she ordered. Eyes widening Stephan looked back, as Percy shook his head.

'No!' he screamed. The Hunters let their arrows loose, and as the fits catch the manicure's neck, Stephan could only watch with deigning horror as he stumbled backwards, Annabeth still on his back.

'This is not the end, Huntress!' he screamed. 'You shall pay!'

And before anyone could react, the monster, leapt off the cliff. Stephan rose, ignoring Thalia's scream, and with a bated breath, he charged after them. The wind was cold against his back as well, the cliff's edge scraping up his arm as he tried to find a ledge. He shot past Annabeth and the manticore, his body stopping violently as found a ledge.

'ANNABETH!' Stephan cried as the blonde shot past him. He held out his hand.

But it was too late. The daughter of Athena missed his hand, her fingertips brushing against his palm as she fell. Fear danced in her grey eyes as she and the manticore plummeted down, her blonde hair wiping around her. Stephan screamed, his voice mingling with Percy, Thalia and Grover, but it was too late. There was a small scream as Annabeth turned, clutching the manticore's back, before a wave smashed into her, pulling the two below. When the tide cleared, there was no sign of the monster or the demigod.

He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up. A Huntress stared down at him, her blue eyes clouded with disgust, and before she could let go, Stephan grabbed her arm, pulling himself off the cliff. As soon as he landed, the Huntress rushed away, rubbing her arms as if it would get rid of his so-called "cooties". Shaking his head, Stephan fell forward; letting is body collapse in the snow. He lay on his back, shirt soaked, and head bloody. In the half-light, it was hard to tell where the blood started, for his hair had darkened in colour, the dark auburn he was used to seeing almost a pitch black. The stars seemed to twinkle in the night sky, and he lay there, struggling to catch his breath, he noticed that the redhead girl was standing over him, her lips pierced.

She was staring up at the helicopter, eyes narrowed.

'Mortals,' she suddenly announced, 'are not allowed to witness my hunt.'

The girl thrust out her hand, her fingers flicking in the night, and as Stephan caught his breath, he noticed as the helicopter exploded into ravens. He laughed a little bit as the birds soared overhead, but he fell silent as the girl turned her steely gaze to him.

'Get up, Little Wolf,' she snapped, her bow tapping his side. 'Get up, Stéphanos Archer! Up!'

As he rose, he noticed that the Hunters were approaching his friends. However, they stopped short when Zoë spotted Thalia.

'You,' she said, as if Thalia was a bad taste in her mouth, her eyes flickering between Stephan and the daughter of Zeus. 'I see you're still travelling with that boy,'

'Zoë Nightshade,' Thalia's voice trembled with anger. 'Perfect timing, as usual.'

'Five half-bloods and a satyr, my lady,' Zoë said as the red-haired girl walked towards her, having assisted the situation.

'Yes,' the younger girl nodded. 'Some of Chiron's campers, I see.'

'Annabeth!' Percy yelled, rushing forward as Stephan joined Thalia's side. In the darkness, he felt her hand creep onto his arm, her nails digging into his wrist as Percy stood before them, arms raised. 'You have to let us save her!'

The auburn-haired girl turned toward him, eyes suddenly soft.

'I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help,' she said, and as Percy struggled to his feet, a few girls pounced, pulling him to the floor. 'You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs,'

'Let me go!' Percy screamed. 'Who do you think you are?'

Zoë stepped forward as if reading to smack him, but before she could, the red-haired girl caught his arm.

'No,' the goddess ordered. 'I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand.'

The girl turned to look at the company of half-blood, her eyes colder and as bright as starlight.

'I am Artemis,' she said, proudly. 'Goddess of the Hunt,'

Stephan sighed, as Percy stared. Suddenly a horrible prickling sensation travelled up his neck, and he turned to find Zoë Nightshade glaring at him.

'Archer,' she hissed, eyes as thin as the arrows she carried. Stephan smirked, his arms crossing as the immortal teenager raised her knives.

'Nightshade,' he said, eyebrows raised. 'It's lovely to see you again,'

'You know each other?' Grover suddenly asked. Zoë nodded coldly.

'I'm afraid so,' said Stephan, sniffing slightly. 'Grover Underwood, as Thalia rightfully said, this is Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis — she's been in charge for about two, maybe two and a half thousand years.'

He laughed as Zoë's knife shot passed him, the weapon hurdling off the cliff as he dogged it.

'And according to my sources, she was the world's first bitch!'

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**So that's chapter two — I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, there is no "past" chapter at the beginning of this one, mainly because it takes ages for me to think one up. To combat this, and to "shake things up a bit", a "past" scene will now only** come **every three chapters. So that will be passed, no past, and then past again. This will give me time to work out what I want to do, and if you guys can think of any, please tell me. Once again, if you think you know who Stephan's godly parent his, then do please commit down below.**

**Now, onto the answering-review-bit:**

**son of Ophion: _first off, awesome name, I approve. Second, thank you for your lovely comment, it certainly made me smile while I was on holiday._**

**Guest: _I hope it is good too, I've spent a long time struggling to figure out how to start this damn story._**

**riley1506106: I _nteresting opinion, however, you know I will neither deny or confirm your suspicion. That you for that bit about Thalia, I wasn't sure how obvious I was going to make Stephan's connection to her, so I'm glad I've got something right._**

**As always, have a good day/afternoon/or night, where you are, and I'll see you all in the next chapter,**

**from,**

**Lily.**

**P.S. I know I can't actually see you, but you know what I mean.**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most masks come off, the ivory facade falling to the floor when the truth is revealed — for Stephan Archer, that wasn't an option. Having lived in the wild for most of his life, almost everyone stayed away from the unclaimed demigod, while others dared to call him feral. But it wasn't until the Hunters returned, and an ancestry revealed, that the mask finally decided to drop off.

**Disclaimer: I only own Stéphanos "Stephan" Orion Archer and his tale. I also own the characters explicitly for the Lost Battalion, and their fate. I do not own the creations and stories and characters created by Rick Riordan; I am nearly using the source material provided to write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Warning: This story, while maybe not explicitly written in this chapter, will contain blood, death, and depression. I apologise right now if this disturbs anyone, and if so, you can merely click off this story and onto another one. You have been warned.**

* * *

**3**

**The Taste of Home**

**31st of December, 2001**

_He awoke in a dark room, with nothing but a faint taste of regret drifting on his lips. Even in the darkness, he knew that his arm was bandaged, and the throbbing pain that had filled his being for the past five days was gone. Somehow… he had been healed. He suspected it had been Ambrosia… or Nectar…_

_Sitting up, Stephan clutched at his skull, head spinning as he tried to look around the room. It was dark and blurry, and it took a little longer then he would have liked to admit that someone was watching him. Whether it was because he felt sick, or that the hundred-eyed man was really there, Stephan couldn't tell but what he did know, was that he was going to throw up. A bowl suddenly appeared by his side, and as yesterday's lunch and a strange yellow liquid shot out of Stephan's mouth, he began to wonder where he was._

_He had barely stopped throwing up when panic finally settled in. His stomach bubbled, with something other than sick, and he lashed out, knocked the hundred-eyed man away, his long nails scratching the man's arm. The hundred-eyed man dropped the bowl, as Stephan lurched forward, throwing back the covers as he stumbled to get out of bed. He growled, his arms shaking as the hundred-eyed man tied to get to his feet, and before he could, Stephan opened the door._

_Cold sunlight streamed across his skin, his tanned arms burning as he pelted forward, ignoring the strange looks that aimed his way. The Camp that both he, and Thalia had envisioned in the quest thoughts of their mind was completely different to anything he had ever seen. It was odd, a mixture of traditional Greek architecture and camp fandom. He could smell sweat, and earth and snow, and hear children laughing among the trees. He sighed. This in a way, was what he had searched for — a home._

_He had barely made a few steps forward, however, before a mass of honey-blonde hair crashed into him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist._

_'Lukos!' Annabeth wailed, head pressed tightly against his shoulder. 'I thought you were gone!'_

_For a brief second, Stephan didn't move, his gaze flickering across stunned faces, and raised eyebrows before they settled on Luke. Sandy-haired, and blue-eyed, there had been no doubt since both Thalia and Stephan had met him that Luke Castellan was a son of Hermes. His suspicions had only been confused once Luke and bitterly announced it, now, that same son of the god of Travellers looked older, more broken, and not at all fifteen years old. The fourteen-year-old locked eyes with Luke, his grey eyes darkening as he nodded, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Annabeth._

_'I'm okay, Annie,' he said, trying to smile through the anger that was slowly bubbling. 'I'm okay; I'm okay,'_

_But he wasn't okay, not really, and somewhere deep down, Stephan knew, that as soon as he let go of Annabeth, as soon as the eight-year-old walked away, he would shatter. If his memories were correct, if the fuzzy, lost thought that swirled around his mind were accurate, and if Luke's look meant anything, then Thalia was…_

_He shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight, and looked up. His eyes scanned the hilltops, heart flipping, hoping wasn't true, however, even before it landed on the tall, green encrusted pine tree, his brain knew the horrible truth. He wasn't that surprised when he tore away, that Luke and Annabeth followed, their voices calling his name as he ran. They both knew his rather impulsive mind, and while the two could understand why he was running, neither knew what he might do._

_The pine tree was taller than the rest, looming above the dead trees, the white snow crunching as he ran, his feet cold against the wetness. He felt something brush against his side, and he realised that Luke had caught up with him, his hand gripping his arm with such tightness that Stephan thought he might rip off his arm._

_'Don't!' the fifteen-year-old breathed, eyes widening when he saw Stephan's face. 'Don't you dare walk away! Don't you dare disappear,'_

_Whether due to his parentage, or the horrible curse inflicted on his body, Stephan didn't know, but whatever the case, he ripped away, running further up the hill, and it wasn't until he was standing in front of the tree that he stopped._

_Even though the land was covered in snow, the tree looked mostly undisturbed, the whiteness curling around the trunk as if protecting a sleeping child. Reaching forward, Stephan brushed away from of the snow, his nails digging into the earth as he dug, his separation to find his friend outweighing the pain. It was only when he reached the tree-roots, that he heard his friends and their heavy breathing._

_'We all ready tired!' Annabeth breathed, slowly approaching her friend as his hands paused. 'But she's gone — she's part of the tree,'_

_Stephan sighed, shoulders shaking as his emotions burst. For once, he didn't even care when earth-shattering sobs fell down his cheeks, or the worried looks that both Annabeth and Luke were sharing. The tree seemed to bend in the sun, the branches curling in the air as if they were trying to touch him. Beyond, Camp Half-Blood was filled with the warm sounds of laughter, and goodwill. Children and teens ran around, climbing up the lava-rock-wall or sprinting down the dirt tracks. The sun was warm against his back; the orange fabric loses across his chest as he collapsed on the ground, head pressed to the earth as he let_ loose _an ungodly wail._

_He was in paradise, and Thalia was gone._

* * *

**15th of December 2007**

To be perfectly honest, Stephan would have killed for a cup of tea. It wasn't often that he wanted tea — let alone when he actually found the stuff — but considering that one of his best friends, (a friend he had helped raise since she was seven years old) was most likely dead, he decided that a cup of black tea, was certainly needed. The problem was, he would have to ask a Hunter, and judging by the thin looks they were all giving him, Grover, Nico and Percy, he decided that tea was out of the question.

He sat on the snow-covered ground, picking the laces of his shoes, his face settling into a grim expression as he watched the night. Thalia sat on a bolder, legs crossed beneath her as tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes never leaving the cliff edge, while Nico and Bianca huddled together. The two di Angelos were, in what Stephan assumed, various states of shock, and while he could understand their confusion, he wondered how long it would last, before that confusion, turned to anger. They had, after all, just uprooted their lives.

Percy, on the other hand, was still staring at Artemis, mouth open, so that Stephan thought he might have been part goldfish after all. His green eyes were wide, face ashy as the red-haired girl surveyed the demigods, her lips pursed. He hadn't said much, other than a "Um… okay," when the goddess had first revealed herself. Grover, on the other hand, had thrown himself to the ground and began to yammer about how wonderful she was. It made Stephan's stomach curl. Apparently, Thalia thought so soo, for she stood up, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

'Get up, goat boy!' the daughter of Zeus snapped. 'We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!'

That seems to break Grover out of his persistent bowing, and the satyr stood up, stumbling away as Bianca di Angelo turned her stare on them. Her black eyes suddenly looked darker, as if a coldness that hadn't been there before, had suddenly broken free, and her face was paler then usual. She reminded him of someone important, maybe a leader, or a commander, someone with enough power to be remembered by history, and for better or worse, Stephan recognised those eyes.

'Whoa,' Bianca cried, holding up her arms. 'Hold up. Timeout.'

Everybody looked at her as she pointed, trying to connect the supernatural to her reality.

'Who… Who are you, people?'

Artemis's expression softened, and she stepped forward.

'It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you! Who are your parents?'

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.

'Our parents are dead,' Bianca stated, lips curled. 'We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, and our elder sister lives in Venice, but…'

She paused, her eyes narrowing as she stared at everyone, suddenly conscious that nobody believed her.

'What?' she snapped, teeth flashing as she glared at them. 'I'm telling the truth. I've got Ro on speed-dial!'

She held up her phone, and a bright image flashed around the dark forest, of a black and white image of a young woman with Bianca's curly black hair, and sallow skin.

'You are a half-blood,' Zoë replied, her accent rolling as she stepped forward, trying to explain. 'One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian.'

'An Olympian…' Bianca frowned, eyebrows furrowed, 'Athlete?'

'No,' Zoë pressed as if she were talking to a child. 'One of the gods,'

'Cool!' Nico suddenly bellowed, a wide smile on his face.

'No!' Bianca's voice quivered as she shook her head. 'This is not cool! Ro told us stories about our parents! Our mother was a seamstress, and our father was a businessman! They were Maria di Angelo and Azazel D'Aeth! They were good people! They were not gods!'

Nico began to jump up and down like an excitable kangaroo, and Stephan suddenly wondered if he was about to explode.

'Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage?' he gasped, as Bianca's face paled again. 'Does he get extra movement points for—'

'Nico, shut up!' his sister put her hands to her cheeks, her body shaking as her anger spluttered. 'This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!'

Stephan sighed. They didn't have time for this. He felt anxious, a feeling he hadn't felt since Thalia had been turned into a tree, and he suddenly felt afraid. It was as if someone was playing a cruel trick, for Annabeth couldn't be gone — not her. He shook his head, pressing a hand to his forehead.

'Bianca, I know it's hard to believe.' Thalia said, and Stephan opened his eyes to see his friend look softly at the girl. 'But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous.'

'Dangerous,' Bianca breathed, eyes drifting towards the cliff, 'like the girl who fell.'

Thalia turned away. Artemis looked pained, her eyes drifting to the ground. Stephan's fists clenched.

'Do not despair for Annabeth,' the goddess eventually said. 'She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her.'

'Then why won't you let us go look for her?' Percy blurted, lips curled against his teeth as he glared. The goddess turned to look at him, her head cocked.

'She is gone.' Artemis said slowly, hands drifting across the air as if she were reading it. 'Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished.'

Stephan nodded, and stood up, lips tight.

'She's right,' he eventually said, as the others looked at him. 'She isn't there. I saw it, Percy. She's gone,'

Percy's scowl deepened, and for a second Stephan thought his friend was going to launch himself off the cliff, but before he could, Nico raised his hand.

'Oo!' the pre-teen cried. 'What about Dr Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! And how the bullet went right through him! And the machete! Is he dead?'

If it had been anyone else, Stephan might just have hung the kid upside down, but as he looked at him, a nagging voice at the back of his head, told him not to. His name, di Angelo, (or in English, of the Angels) was so familiar that it was making his head spin. Why did he remember that name? Who were these children?

'He was a manticore,' Artemis explained, as if seeing a supernatural being from a supposedly dead myth was perfectly normal. 'Hopefully, he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear.'

'Or they'll hunt us,' Thalia put in, and Stephan glared at her. She wasn't very helpful. Bianca shuddered, suddenly grasping her brother's arm.

'That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?'

Nico nodded, biting his lip.

'And that bus driver,' Nico said. 'The one with the ram's horns, and the time Ro was almost turned inside out by the vampire. I told you that it was real.'

'That's why Grover has been watching you,' Percy suddenly said, eyes dark as he looked to his friend. 'To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods.'

Bianca stared at the satyr, lips open in a silent, yet stunned awe.

'Grover?' she asked. 'You're a demigod?'

The satyr blushed, shaking his head.

'Well, a satyr, actually,' he admitted, kicking off his shoes and revealing his hooves.

'Grover put your shoes back on,' Thalia snapped as Bianca's face turned a murky green. 'You're freaking her out.'

'Hey!' Grover protested, eyes thinning as he looked towards the daughter of Zeus. 'My hooves are clean!'

By now, a headache was forming across Stephan's bow. Why couldn't he remember? Quickly he shared a silent look with Artemis. A strange understanding passed between them, and before he, or anyone else, could stop him, he stepped forward, a question rising to his lips.

'If I may,' the demigod continued, 'but may I see that photo of your sister again,'

Bianca frowned, hand drifting to the pocket that she had practically shoved her phone into.

'Why?' she demanded, expression hard and her eyes dark. Stephan swallowed, hard. Her eyes had transformed into black pits.

'I just want to make sure that I haven't seen your sister,' he lied, giving Bianca a small smile. 'If she was older, then we might have already met her. That is if she was a demigod.'

Bianca's eyes narrowed.

Eventually, after what seemed like an age, Bianca reached into her pocket, and retract her phone. As soon as it dropped into Stephan's palm, his skin bristled, and the air around him changed. He heard a thousand monsters rearing their head, the smell of his scent in the air, and for a split second, he wondered how dangerous holding the phone would be. Stealing his nerve, the unclaimed demigod switched on the phone, flipping it open so that he could see the screen saver.

The girl was young, maybe in her late teens, and her long hair was pinned back, the ebony curls twisted into a strange vintage style that revealed her proud face. She had a long nose and shared her sister's smile and her brother's eye shape. Her clothes were unusual too: a leather trench coat over a smart blouse and a knee length skirt, but it was the black scythe on her shoulder that really made Stephan's heart stop. The weapon smoked and churned, the shadows around it collecting and transforming into the nightmarish weapon that as he looked up at Bianca and Nico, his mouth dried. He could feel the Mist drifting over the phone as if it were trying to fix the secret that di Angelo siblings could not see, and as he looked back at the image, his gut dropped. He knew who the di Angelo's father was — and it wasn't good.

'Sorry,' Stephan breathed, a small smile drifting to his face as he dropped the phone back into Bianca's outstretched hand. 'Sorry, I thought I knew her. What was her name?'

The lie stung his tongue, made him want to run screaming down the hill, to warn to others what parentage the two siblings were from, but he stayed still, and somehow managed to slow his pounding heart.

'Rosa!' Nico suddenly cried, a wide smile on his lips. 'Her name is Rosa Teodora di Angelo. She was named after mama's grandmothers! Although Great-Grandma Dora wasn't very nice,'

Beside him, he saw Artemis stiffen, her eyes widening slightly.

'The Lost Battalion,' the goddess murmured, too quiet for anyone, but Stephan to hear. Suddenly aware of how awkward the situation was, Percy stepped forward, a thin smile on his lips.

'Bianca,' he said, as the girl looked at him, 'we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp.'

'Camp?' she asked.

'Camp Half-Blood,' Percy explained. 'It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like.'

'Sweet!' a wide grin rose to Nico's lips, and he almost looked like he was going to explode again. 'Let's go!'

'Wait,' Bianca shook her head. 'I don't—'

'There is another option,' Zoë said.

'No, there isn't!' Thalia said and poked Stephan. 'Lukos! Come on, back me up,'

Stephan's face hardened as he stared at the goddess. She nodded. If they were right, then keeping Bianca safe, was the first priority. She was the eldest di Angelo now, and if he was correct about their father, then it was essential that she was kept out of the Prophecy.

'If Bianca wishes to join the Hunt, then we cannot interfere with her decision, Thalia,' Stephan said, immediate regretting his words, as soon as Thalia's gaze landed on him. 'It is not our right to tell her what to do,'

The daughter of Zeus had never looked so much like her father than at that monument, and as the goddess led Bianca away, Thalia's gaze hardened. The Hunters began to set up camp, calling forth wolves and hawks as a few snuck into the school, and it was as this was all happening, that Thalia grabbed Stephan's arm, pulling him away. They stopped just outside of camp, lingering beyond Artemis' protective shields so that they lingered in the shadows, and out of earshot. Stephan could feel Percy's eyes on his back. They both knew that whatever he said, Thalia not going to go well. It was dangerous, foolish even for two demigods to be on their own, but Stephan had a funny suspicion that if Thalia was going to chew him out, then it was best to let her do it in a place where they might get attacked. She was rather good at fighting and screaming at the same time.

'What was the fuck was that,' Thalia growled, her electric blue eyes flickering dangerously as she stared up at Stephan, teeth bared. 'You hate the Hunters. Why do you suddenly care if Bianca joins them?'

Stephan sighed, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of his t-shirt. The wind had picked up, and he was beginning to feel cold.

'I am most-likely a child of Aristaeus or Actaeon, Thalia,' Stephan breathed, trying to explain, as he looked at the daughter of Zeus. 'So, therefore, through conquest and death, Artemis is technically my patron. She alone took those gods down, and they gave her their duties. I have to follow her word, Thalia. She's the reason I'm alive, Thals — I have no choice but to agree with everything she says.'

'No, you don't!' Thalia roared, shaking her head. 'And you're not a son of the god of bees! You hate honey!'

Stephan laughed. It was dry and cold, perfectly displaying his mood to all those around him.

'Well, I could also be a child of Ares or Apollo, or maybe even Ikhnaie, the bloody goddess of tracking!' he sighed. 'I don't fucking know, Thals, but whenever I see her, I suddenly have a strange feeling in my gut that I have to follow her, or I'll be, you know, incinerated!'

'So you like her, then?' Thalia blurted, 'You do know she's a maiden, right.'

'I never said that,' Stephan hissed. Thalia's eyes darkened.

'And while we're at it, do you know this Ro girl?' Thalia hissed. 'Do you know the di Angelo's parentage?'

Stephan shrugged, anger bubbling.

'I've never met, Rosa di Angelo. She was at camp and left before I arrived,' he admitted. 'But I swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone who their father was. Chiron made me promise.'

'Chiron made you…' Thalia's jaw clenched, interrupting herself. 'Why?'

'Because if I say,' he said, 'then those children will die.'

Thalia's anger seemed to be at the end of her tether for the sky above them flashed. To their right, the remaining Hunters looked up, their faces paling.

'Look at me!' Thalia hissed. 'You're my friend! Why aren't you sticking by my side!'

'Because, Thalia Beryl Grace, you can sometimes be a bit brat!'

Thalia's face darkened, and sparks ripple across her palms, white electricity fluctuating with each breath. If there was one thing Thalia hated more then being a demigod, it was being reminded that she was named after her mother, or at least in her eyes, the woman who had abandoned her.

'So can you, Stéphanos Orion Archer,' Thalia snapped back, and Stephan's face flushed an angry red. 'You know there's a part of me that would have wanted to die so that I wouldn't have to see your fucking face ever again,'

Stephan laughed again; teeth bared, hands drifting towards his weapons.

'So you want me to end up like, Luke?' Stephan suddenly snarled, teeth bared. 'Because trust me, if you hadn't been poisoned, then I would have gladly joined Kronos' side,'

Thalia's face fell, and her anger faltered as she stared at him. For a long while, she stared at her friend, anger curling off her in a stunned, yet angry manner. The sky still rumbled, the hair on Stephan's arms and neck rising but it wasn't as strong, not anymore. Thalia stepped back, lips pursed.

'Fuck off, Archer,' she snarled, eyes glaring at him as she walked away. 'Don't talk to me, again!'

As Thalia walked away, Stephan sat down, anger subsiding as he leaned against a tree. He didn't get to dwell in his anger for long, however, as Nico suddenly appeared by his side, eyebrows raised.

'Is she your girlfriend?' he asked, and Stephan suddenly had the urge to strangle the kid — damn Chiron and his rules.

Pushing the kid away, Stephan rose, arms reaching up to grip the tree's arms as he climbed away. He heard a small "off" as Nico landed, back first into the snow, and it was only when Stephan was at the top of the tree, eyes peeled on the sky, did the boy finally stand up and walk away. A part of him felt sorry for the child, but at that moment, stuck up a tree with his anger boiling, Stephan didn't really want a nosy child talking to him. The last time that had happened, it hadn't ended well.

He could see Thalia talking to Percy, her lips drawn tight before she stormed off. It was a little comical, seeing the exact same thing happen to the son of Poseidon, but unlike Percy, who looked generally confused, Stephan knew his fight with Thalia had been personal. Nico found Grover and what Stephan could understand they were diving head first into a bunch of nerdy stuff, that to Stephan made absolutely no sense. Oh, what he'd so for a cup of tea.

Stephan sighed, resting his chin on his knees. It wasn't the first time he had contemplated his family lineage. More then once, he had drawn up a list of potential gods and gone off them one by one. He's missed out being such as Hera, Artemis, Hestia, the Muses, as they were eternal maidens, or didn't have children with mortals. Others such as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were scorn off the list, many because he hated all three of the gods' domains, especially the sea, while others like Dionysus were out of the question.

He had seen how Pollux and Caster were claimed, and he didn't really think Dionysus would have more children, especially when all he did to claim the twins was point at them, and mutter "mine" before walking off. However, gods such as Ares, Apollo, Aristaeus, Actaeon, Ikhnaie and on one such occasion, Hecate, simply because of his Mist manipulation skills, were considered. Truth be told, he placed his hunting abilities down with the fact that he somehow had survived living in the wilderness for twelve years, but still, the abilities were there.

He sighed again, leaning back and pulling out his guns. The weapons, much like Percy's sword, had returned to him, and while they were important to him, he still missed his machete. It was one of the few things that had stayed with him, one of the few things his godparent may or may not have given him, and while the weapon was rather odd, he liked it. Guns made him feel horrible, the metal cold against his hands.

After making sure that he had enough Celestial Bullets, and having cleaned the weapons thoroughly, Stephan looked out across the camp. The Hunter's camping grounds, always fascinated him, and although he had only seen it once before, he was rather intruded with how it had been set up. Silver tents, made from glowing silk curved around a campfire, reflecting the moon's cycle on the ground, as much as it did in the sky. Wolves prowled along the border, while hawks watched the sky. As much as Stephan liked the animals, he preferred sparrowhawks, many because that was only bird he could communicate to. He didn't like telling people that, especially since Thalia could talk to all birds, and he prayed that he wasn't related to her. That would be awkward.

As if waiting for such an announcement, a sharp cry filled the air, and a second later, Stephan felt the cold, sharp talons, of a bird digging into his shoulder. Reaching up, he gently stroked the sparrowhawk's head, the creature's long beak nipping his ear. He winced as his blood hit the cold air, the red liquid streaming down the back of the neck as the bird swooped down and landed on his bent knees.

'I suppose I deserved that,' he breathed.

Yeah, you did, the bird hissed, yellow eyes darkening as it settled its gaze on him. You become a right bastard when your mean.

Karma, so rightly named after the number of times she had bitten or injured Stephan, had been his friend for almost twenty years. She had been one of the few creatures that had not been afraid of him, and who had sort of raised him. Most people found it a little odd that a bird had raised him, while others, such as Thalia couldn't understand why it wasn't a wolf or a dog. Maybe his father was Pan?

As he talked to his companion, his anger slowly draining away, he noticed that Artemis had come out of her tent, guiding a slightly silvery Bianca towards a pack of dogs. The girl had an enthral light glinting to her skin, and her long hair was tied out of her face in a long thick braid. She wore silver, like all the other hunters, and as she approached the wolf, hand extended, Stephan had never seen a girl look so happy. He smiled softly as the wolf pounded on her licking her face, warmly welcoming her.

'Why do you watch,' a voice suddenly said, and Stephan turned to find the goddess sitting behind him, her silver eyes staring at the sky. 'Why don't you join the others,'

Stephan licked his lips, hands shaking. If he didn't word his answer properly, then Artemis would either turn him into a Jackalope or blow him up. He wasn't sure what was worse. A mythical creature that would most-likely be impaled on someone's wall… Or a dead Stephan…

'I don't like people's company all that much,' he admitted, mouth dry. 'Besides, you know what I am,'

The goddess raised her eyebrows.

'You're a wolf, technically a monster, but still, so was Orion.' she goddess shook her head. 'Mortals have forgotten that I do appreciate men, so long as they don't have sexual desires towards my girls or me. If they hunt and can fight, then have my approval to join. So I'll ask you again, just as I asked Orion. Stéphanos… Will you join my Hunt?'

Stephan said nothing and instead looked to the sky. It wasn't often that he thought of the story of Orion and Artemis, mainly because he didn't really like being named after the consolation. Although Orion was his middle-name, he had decided long ago, that whoever his mortal parent must have been, had to have had a rather dry humour, because he wasn't sure if he appreciated being named after a mortal-giant or not.

Eventually, he shook his head.

'No,' he said. 'I can't. But that doesn't mean, that in the future I won't.'

The goddess sighed, tucking her legs underneath her as she leaned on her bow.

'Well,' she said, rising to her feet. 'I tried.'

'Although I think the Rich One might not be grateful that you've taken his daughter in,' Stephan put in, as the goddess turned to leave. 'You managed to save her, stopped her from fulfilling the Prophecy, yes, but you also kind of took away her chance to have kids. I don't think he'll like that.'

Artemis froze, turning towards him.

'You know then,' she breathed, and Stephan nodded. 'For how long?'

Stephan shrugged.

'Ever since Thalia turned into a tree,' Stephan admitted. 'When Chiron tried to kill me and was stopped by Apollo. He had explained when he let something slip. The Lost Battalion isn't that hard to find, especially if you choose to look at Chiron's walls, and not forget their names, and the day they all died — May, tenth, nineteen-thirty-five.'

He closed his eyes, fingers tightening around his ankles as he rested his chin on his knees.

'There's a Prophecy about me, you know,' he said, quietly, changing the subject. 'It says that I'm their protector, that through my choices I can help or end Kronos, so… yeah… That could happen…'

He shuddered, suddenly laughing coldly as the goddess place a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm not looking forward to that bit,'

'I don't think any of us are,' the goddess admitted. 'But Little Wolf, that you must take Prophecies with a pinch of salt. Not all of them are right,'

'Yeah,' Stephan said. 'I guess Zeus still waiting for one of his kids to overthrow him then. Fun!'

Artemis snickered, and Stephan turned, to see that the goddess was struggling not to laugh. He grinned, and she smiled.

'You're their protector, Stephan. Remember that,' Artemis breathed, as she stepped away, finally managing to control her laughter. 'Just because a Prophecy says one thing, doesn't mean that it might happen. And just as you don't want to join my Hunt now, doesn't mean that you're not allowed to. Think about it. It would mean a great deal if a child of my friend was to work with me again,'

There was the smell of wool, and wet grass, and when Stephan turned around again, the goddess was gone.

He groaned, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. It had to be one of the worst birthdays he'd ever had, in a long, long time.

Happy twentieth birthday!

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**So, chapter three is up! Sorry for the delay, I am now sticking to my timetable, (go on my Profile, and look at Timetables for Stories" if you wish to see them) and so this story is now on a very long rota. I hope you enjoyed this; I'm sorry that the last section isn't that well fleshed out — I was really struggling to think one up — for those of you wondering, it's the aftermath of Thalia's death.**

**For those of you about to obliterate me in the review's section, let me tell you something about myths: their's weird as hell — I mean come on, Kronos ate his kids for Hades' sake! They are also rather confusing, with different versions, and endings, so when I say that Orion was a hunter it is wildly agreed that he was — Artemis did take on men to become hunters if they had no sexual desires toward her. According to some myths, Orion did eventually fall in love in her and was either killed by Artemis, or Apollo, it kind of depends.**

**So that's all of them, hope to see you soon,**

**from,**

**Lily.**

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most masks come off, the ivory facade falling to the floor when the truth is revealed - for Stephan Archer, that wasn't an option. Having lived in the wild for most of his life, almost everyone stayed away from the unclaimed demigod, while others dared to call him feral. But it wasn't until the Hunters returned, and an ancestry revealed, that the mask finally decided to drop off.
> 
> Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover.

**Disclaimer: I only own Stéphanos "Stephan" Orion Archer and his tale. I also own the characters explicitly for the Lost Battalion, and their fate. I do not own the creations and stories and characters created by Rick Riordan; I am nearly using the source material provided to write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Warning: This story, while maybe not explicitly written in this chapter, will contain blood, death, and depression. I apologise right now if this disturbs anyone, and if so, you can merely click off this story and onto another one. You have been warned.**

* * *

**4**

**The Sun Car**

**16th of December, 2007**

Dawn rose. Slowly; too slowly, that as Stephan climbed down the tree, fingers numb and bark-covered hair, he noticed that the Hunters had taken down camp, repacking tents into endless pockets and bags that for a split second, Stephan wondered if they all had enchanted purses like in Harry Potter. Shaking his head, the demigod hesitantly walked over to Percy, his head low, feet tracing circles in the snow. Two burning holes pierced is back, and slowly Stephan turned to find Thalia glaring directly at him, her lips pulled into a small snarl. So she was still missed off.

'The Hunters are coming to camp,' Percy said, and Stephan looked up face pale.

'Oh shit, I'll have to warn the Stolls.' he said, sighing. 'Gods know what'll happen this time.'

Percy nodded.

'Yeah, Grover told me.' he said. 'Did they really burn down the cabins?'

Stephan nodded.

'Yup, and other things,'

An award since fell between the two, as the sky lightened, turning a soft pink. Artemis walked forward, standing beside Percy, lips tight.

'About time.' she huffed, shaking her head. 'He's so-o-o lazy during the winter.'

Percy looked at her, eyebrows raised.

'You're, um, waiting for sunrise?' he asked. Artemis nodded, arms folding across her chest.

'For my brother,' she confirmed. 'Yes,'

Percy looked at Stephan sharing an expression that was somewhere between "seriously" and "what the hell!" Stephan shrugged and pulled his hoodie further around his shoulders. He just hoped that Apollo wouldn't try and give him archery points again - he was a crap teacher, and besides, Stephan could barely hold a bow and arrow without the weapon snapping back in his face!

'It's not exactly as you think,' Artemis said as if reading Percy's mind, and from what Stephan could understand, she might just as have. Percy froze, suddenly wondering if he had offended the goddess.

'Oh, okay,' he muttered, body relaxing as confidence began to fill. 'So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—'

Suddenly the sun rose, blasting away the darkness, and the stars. A wash of warmth filled Stephan, and he suddenly felt exhausted, his body aching as he rallied just how tired he was; insomnia sucked.

'Don't look,' Artemis advised, as a golden glow appeared over the horizon. 'Not until he parks.'

Quickly, Stephan closed his eyes, pressing his hand over them, just in case. The warmth grew, his fingers tingling as the Sun God arrived, the wetness in his trainers fading until they became toasty and dry. Then, just as quickly the light faded, and with a hesitant breath, Stephan opened his eyes.

His lips drew into a snarl when he saw the car. It was red, far too red for his liking, and was one of those new-fangled things, the horrific red convertible Maserati Spyder. Did Apollo know how much damage he was producing just by driving the thing? It was so deadly that it glowed, boiling until the snow melted in a circle.

The door opened, and the owner got out. Blond haired and blue eyed, Apollo looked obnoxiously playful, with a bright smile, and casually dressed in loafers, jeans and a red sleeveless t-shirt. His smile widened when they settled on Stephan.

'Steph!' he said, walking over, loafers crunching into the grass as the snow melted beneath him. 'Long time no see. Do you need more archery training?'

Before Stephan could reply, however, Thalia muttered,

'Wow, Apollo is hot.'

Stephan glared, jaw clenching. Oh, now she was just pissing him off!

'He's the sun god,' Percy said, and Thalia smirked, turning on her cousin.

'That's not what I meant!

'Little sister!' Apollo called, taking Stephan's silence as an obvious "no", his white teeth glittering in the sun. 'What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!'

Artemis sighed, pressing her thumb and forefinger in-between the bridge of her nose, auburn plait falling around her shoulder.

'I'm fine, Apollo,' she said. 'And I am not your little sister.'

Apollo shrugged.

'Hey, I was born first.'

'Technically I was,' Artemis muttered, eyes rolling, and then louder. 'We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—'

'So what's up?' Apollo interrupted. 'Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?'

Artemis grit her teeth.

'I need a favour.' she instructed. 'I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood.'

Apollo grinned.

'Sure, sis!' and then, he raised his hands. 'I feel a haiku coming on.'

The Hunters, along with Stephan, all groaned. No, anything but!

Ignoring his audience, Apollo cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

**'Green grass breaks through snow.**

**Artemis pleads for my help.**

**I am so cool.'**

He grinned. No one applauded.

'That last line was only four syllables,' Artemis said, eyebrow raised. Apollo frowned.

'Was it?'

'Yes!' Artemis instructed, and a wicked smile rose to her lips. 'What about I am so big-headed?'

Apollo shook his head.

'No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm.'

He started muttering to himself.

Zoë turned, shaking her head.

'Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta—'

'I've got it!' Apollo suddenly announced. 'I am so awesome. That's five syllables!'

And then he bowed, looking pleased with himself, before turning to look at Artemis.

'And now, sis!' he said, smiling. 'Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll.'

Internally, Stephan groaned. Why was Apollo so chipper? It was the morning for Zeus' sake!

'These demigods will also need a ride,' Artemis said, indicating to Stephan. 'Some of Chiron's campers,'

'No problem!' Apollo began to check the others out. 'Let's see… I can see Steph, and who's that standing behind you? Thalia, right? I've heard all about you.'

From behind him, Stephan heard Thalia.

'Hi, Lord Apollo!'

He winced. He didn't even have to turn to see that she was smiling.

'Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister.' Apollo exclaimed, and for a split second, Stephan ginned. He could just imagine Thalia's expression. 'Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—'

Thankfully, before he could go one about Daphne, the nymph he had tried to rape, Artemis coughed.

'Brother,' she instructed. 'You should get going.'

'Oh, right!' he said and looked at Percy, his eyes narrowing. 'Percy Jackson?'

'Yeah,' Percy muttered, and then suddenly he corrected himself. 'I mean… yes, sir.'

Apollo's eyes narrowed, but not in a way that meant "you fucking disrespected me, I'm now going to blow you up kind of way", but more of a "what's your life going to be." He turned away and clapped his hands.

'Well!' he cried. 'We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it.'

'Cool car,' Nico said staring at the car.

'Thanks, kid,' Apollo said, smiling. Then he frowned. 'Why do I recognise you?'

'I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo,'

The colour drained from Apollo's face, his golden tan turning to a milky grey, and even in that warm winter morn, the golden star above faded for a brief second.

'So you're Rosa's little brother.' Apollo muttered. 'Funny, last I heard of you, you were in Italy, and she was in Germany,'

'Germany?' Bianca muttered, and she stepped forward, frowning. 'Why would she go there? Mama told us never to venture there.'

'Well—' Apollo began, but before he could, Artemis coughed, glaring.

'Brother,' she hissed, voice suddenly ice. 'The Oath!'

Whatever "The Oath" was, it was enough to have a capital "The" in Stephan's mind. Apollo sighed deeply, ran his hands through his hair and smiled. Suddenly wishing the conversation would go backwards, Stephan walked forward, hands in pockets.

'Lord Apollo,' he said, and the said god turned, smiling. 'If we're all coming with you, how are we supposed to fit?'

'Oh,' Apollo said as if realising how many people actually were. 'Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…'

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a car key, and clicked a button. A loud, chirp, chirp ran around the forest, and for a second the car glowed, and when Stephan looked again, the Maserati was gone. A Turtle Top shuttle bus stood in its place.

'Right,' he said, grinning. 'Everybody in,'

The Hunters began to land their things inside, camping bags going in the trunk. Turning away, Stephan felt Artemis looking at him, her eyes narrow and thin.

'Why did you stop the di Angelos knowing?' he asked, and the goddess sighed.

'You'll learn soon enough, Stéphanos,' and then. 'Brother! You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart.'

Stephan turned and saw Apollo spread his hands.

'Sorry. I forgot,' he said, in a voice that was less than sorry. 'Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?'

'Hunting,' Artemis snapped. 'It's none of your business.'

'I'll find out.' Apollo chortled. 'I see all. Know all.'

Artemis snorted, rolling her eyes.

'Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!'

'No, no!' the god cried, grinning. 'I never mess around.'

Artemis shook her head, before looking at Zoë.

'I will see you by winter solstice,' she instructed. 'Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do.'

Zoë straightened, before bowing slightly.

'Yes, my lady,'

Artemis smiled and knelt and touching the ground with her fingers, palms running over the melted earth. Her eyes were closed, her hair fluttering in an unmoving breeze, and then quite suddenly, she stood, lips taut.

'So much danger. The beast must be found.' and then she looked at Stephan, smiling slightly. 'Stéphanos, consider my offer,'

And then she was gone, sprinting towards the woods, wolves flanking her side. The snow and shadows shimmered as she disappeared, her body vanishing as the trees gathered around her. Apollo, on the other hand, suddenly cheerful that his sister left, grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger.

'So,' he said. 'Who wants to drive?'

'Not me,' Stephan muttered, and pushed passed the god and sat down. He chose a seat by the window and prayed that he wouldn't be killed. Nico plonked himself in the driver's seat, as Bianca and the Hunters moved to the back, leaving the campers and the "men" behind.

'This is so cool!' the preteen cried as he jumped up and down in the driver's seat. 'Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?'

'Downsizing,' Apollo said, as he closed the doors, leaning on the door with a vacantly bored expression. 'The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car.'

'But how does it work?' Nico asked. 'Rosa told me the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!'

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair.

'That rumour probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilisation. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?'

Nico shook his head.

'Nope.'

Apollo sighed.

'Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car.'

A wicked grin suddenly rose to Nico's lips, and for a split second, Stephan saw the boy's eyes flood a deep black.

'Can I drive?'

Apollo must have seen his eyes too, for he stepped back a little, and shook his head.

'No. Too young.'

A crestfallen expression spread across Nico's lips, and he moved on, sitting next to Stephan.

'Oo! Oo!' Grover raised his hand. Apollo hummed.

'Mm, no — too furry,'

He looked past Percy, eyes landing on Stephan, who gave him a glare which said, "try, and you're dead" before setting on Thalia.

'Daughter of Zeus!' he said, grinning. 'Lord of the sky. Perfect.'

'Oh, no,' Thalia suddenly looked sick. 'No, thanks.'

'Actually!' Stephan cried, standing up. 'I'll have a go!'

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated, and then frowned, looking at Stephan.

'We don't know.'

Stephan sighed, and looked down, knowing that the tips of his ears were burning. Why did she have to say we?

Apollo, obvious to Stephan's embarrassment, tapped his finger to his lips.

'Your seventeen,' he stated. 'Almost eighteen; the tree messed up you're age for about two years. Lucky, others aren't,'

Thalia blinked, mouth open.

'How do you know that?'

Apollo shrugged.

'Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff.' he said, grinning. 'You'll turn eighteen in about a week.'

A relieved expression flashed across Thalia's face as if she suddenly remembered what day it was.

'That's my birthday! December twenty-second!' she said, turning on Stephan. 'Lukos we can still celebrate!'

'I thought she was annoyed at you?' Nico muttered, as Apollo looked through the glove compartment, pulling out a card. Stephan shrugged.

'This is Thalia were talking about,' Stephan said. 'She has the dramatic tendencies of her father.'

No one winced as she sky rumbled. Apollo turned, pulling out a shiny card.

'Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!'

Thalia froze.

'Uh—'

'I know what you're going to say,' Apollo said. 'You don't deserve an honour like driving the sun chariot.'

Thalia bit her lip.

'That's not what I was going to say.'

Apollo shook his head.

'Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky.'

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. No one joined him.

Five minutes later, and much to Thalia's protest, she found herself behind the wheel. Even before they set off, Stephan had strapped himself down and was desperately praying to every single sky god, Zeus included, not to let them die! He even begged to his unknown parent, whoever the fuck they were!

And then the engine roared, and with a blast as loud as drakon, the bus shot into the sky. Stephan's back slammed into his seat, the wind knocked from his lungs, and for the first time in a long while, he thanked his intuition that he'd put on his seatbelt. Nico, who had banged his head on the headrest, was quickly pulling his belt accosts him, and form the middle of the bus, Stephan heard a hunter groan.

'Ow!' Grover said, rubbing his head.

'Sorry,' Thalia winced.

'Slower!' Apollo instructed.

'Sorry!' Thalia said again. 'I've got it under control!'

Outside, Stephan could see smoke spluttering from the forest, and his stomach dropped, as Percy said,

'Thalia, lighten up on the accelerator.'

Thalia's breathing was harsh, but even though she was absolutely terrified, she could still snap.

'I've got it, Percy,'

'Loosen up,'

'I'm loose!' Thalia snapped, shoulder stiff and locked.

'We need to veer south for Long Island,' Apollo explained. 'Hang a left.'

The bus veered right, and everyone slammed into each other.

'The other left,' Apollo said, and Stephan looked outside.

The sky was black, almost pitch.

'Shit!' he muttered.

'Ah…' Apollo said. 'A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over.'

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was box-white, forehead beaded with sweat, and although several feet away, Stephan could see the faint crackle of electricity that danced between her fingers. Something had also changed in the air-current, for the wind was howling, the air ripping through Stephan like a rocket, and around them, the clouds bubbled and churned, yellow-white bolts forming under the grey folds.

Oh shit, she was going to blow.

Although rare, Stephan had only ever seen his friend's grip on her gift explode once — and it wasn't pretty. Quickly, ignoring Nico's pretests, Stephan unbuckled his belt and lunched forward. At that exact moment, the bus pitched down. Someone shrieked, and Stephan's arms lurched out, twisting as he tried to grab the back of a seat. Something cracked, and he yelled, pain erupting along his right shoulder as the bone snapped. In his fear, his control of the monster broke, and he heard Grover gasp as this nails bit into the seat, slicing through the foam as if butter.

New England's coastline was to the right; the Atlantic Ocean right in front, and it was boiling. Apollo was somewhere in the back and was struggling to climb over. He'd never make it in time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Grover begging Apollo to take the wheel, but that didn't matter to Stephan. What did, was making sure that Thalia didn't blow them all up to high heaven.

Gathering up his courage, Stephan ripped his claws out of the seat, eyes transforming to a deep, golden yellow, as he walked forward, ignoring the screams that surrounded him, and the smell of burning wood as the houses on the mainland began to burn. He reached out, fingers brushing against Thalia's back, and then someone had the audacity to yell "Pull up!"

And by Hades she did! Thalia yanked back on the wheel, and the bus zoomed upwards. Thankfully, Stephan had enough sense to hold onto one of the straps above his head; otherwise, he would have crashed into Apollo.

'There!' Apollo pointed. 'Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression.'

Stephan growled, and suddenly wished he could knock the god uncurious. He really wasn't helping. Thalia's nails were digging into her palms, and Stephan smelt the blood before he saw it. Her grip only intensified as they neared the coastline and Camp Half-Blood.

'Thals,' Stephan breathed. 'Let go!'

She shook her head.

'I'm under control, I'm under control.'

The bus was only a few hundred yards away now, and Stephan's stomach dropped when he saw the lake. Shit! He'd need to do it now!

'Brake,' Apollo said.

'I can do this.'

'BRAKE!'

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake and the sun bus spin. People screamed, Stephan closed his eyes, and before anyone could stop him, he lunged forward and pulled Thalia from the seat. The Sun Chariot smashed into the canoe lake. Water flooded the bus, steam rising like a cooking pot, and in the boiling water, and freaked out kids, Stephan's grip on Thalia tightened, his body tensing as she sent a thousand amps of electricity through his body.

And then they were breaking the surface, capsized, half-melted canoes coming up along with them. Apollo smiled, swiping his hair back as he looked at Thalia.

'Well,' he said, stepping over the two. 'You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?'

For once, Stephan hoped it was Mr D; the doors opened, and a warm light shone through, and it was as Stephan stood up, helping Thalia to his feet that he heard it: the sound of a bowstring tightening. He barely had time to turn, to shove Thalia behind him, before the arrow was lodged in his chest. Blood curled down his charred shirt, the coppery taste of death lingering in his mouth. He heard Thalia scream, her voice calling out his name as he stumbled back, hands pressing to the arrow, as stared into the disgusted eyes of Zoë Nightshade.

And that's when the lightning storm really began.

* * *

**Dear All,**

**I apologise for the wait, and I hope you like this. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was stuck on how to start this chapter, and I also have started Uni. I've been ill, again for a few days, so I spent most of the day trying to catch up on my first Archaeology lessons. Thank god the lessons are recorded. Anyway, enjoy, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

**Review answering:**

**Guest man 125: Thank you for your lovely comment, and your suggestion.**

**The Sorrowful Deity: Yeah, a lot of people seem to forget the myths, and thank you for your suggestion.**

**from,**

**Lily**


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most masks come off, the ivory facade falling to the floor when the truth is revealed — for Stephan Archer, that wasn't an option. Having lived in the wild for most of his life, almost everyone stayed away from the unclaimed demigod, while others dared to call him feral. But it wasn't until the Hunters returned, and an ancestry revealed, that the mask finally decided to drop off.

**Disclaimer: I only own Stéphanos "Stephan" Orion Archer and his tale. I do not own the creations and stories and characters created by Rick Riordan; I am nearly using the source material provided to write fan fiction.**

* * *

**Warning: This story, while maybe not explicitly written in this chapter, will contain blood, death, and depression. I apologise right now is the disturbs anyone, and if so, you can merely click off this story and onto another one. You have been warned.**

**Also, I have aged Thalia up by at least two years. This was a mistake on my part, and yes, it is annoying, and I’m sorry, but I was well into thinking she was born in 1987 before I realised I was wrong and now it’s too late. So yeah, please don’t kill me. She and Stephan are both born in December 1987, not 1989. Oops.**

* * *

 

 ******5**

 **When Thing Go Wrong**  
****

**6th of January, 1998**

The van shook as the driver went over a speed bump. Thalia sat next to the door, her hand tight in Stephan’s grip, his fingers slowly turning a light purple. They’d been captured, but by who, Stephan didn’t know, but one thing was for sure: it wasn’t monsters. The two demigods flinched as the van descended into a tunnel, and suddenly Stephen felt a cold hand climbing up his back, his throat tightening as the earth seemed to close around him. Thalia began to shake, her blue eyes flickering around the windowless van, trying to find a way out, the collar around her neck sparking with each breath.

They’d been bound as soon as the men in the black suits had found them, the metal alloy and some science shit stopping Thalia from summoning her lightning, and for Stephan to change into a wolf. It burned even to try, stung his throat and made his voice stringy and raspy when he talked. Thalia looked like she was about to fall asleep, her eyes flickering every few seconds, her power drained.

Where they were going, neither knew. 

The car came to a sudden stop, throwing Thalia and Stephan from their seats, their ribs groaning as they smashed abasing the metal. There was a long creek, and the sound of guns being loaded, before the door opened, revealing a long dark corridor and fifteen armed guards. Stephan raised his lips, teeth transforming into a sharp razor, but before he could lunge forward and take a bite out of a man’s arm, a gun was aimed at his head.

‘Do that,’ a voice snarled, and Stephan noticed that he had a large badge on his armour that said S.T.R.I.K.E. Or at least he hoped it said S.T.R.I.K.E, for all Stephan knew the symbol could have said T.R.I.K.E.S. or K.I.T.E.R.S, and neither of those anagrams sounded very threatening. Pausing, Stephan pulled away, as Thalia gave the man a level ten death stare. Eventually, after a few seconds, the two children were removed from the van and lead down another tunnel where they were placed inside an integration room.

They weren’t separated, which according to the few cop soaps that Stephan had watched from a tv-store window, they should have done, and as he and Thalia sat in the dark comfiness of the room, they grew afraid. Were the men in black going to kill them? Or maybe they’d eat them? Or per phase they really were mounters, and this was just a ruse to trap powerful demigods.

The door opened, and a young man stepped into the room. He was dark haired, tall, and lanky, with a kindly face that made Stephan think of warm hugs and friendly smiles. One of those smiles rested on his lips as he entered the room, two mugs of hot chocolate in his grip. But although he seemed kind, that smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Thalia drank her hot chocolate greedily, snatching up Stephan’s when it became apparent that he didn’t want it. She wiped away the chocolate moustache that formed across her upper lip and gave the man a deep, ugly stare. Like Stephan, she didn’t like him.

‘Who are you?’ She asked arms folded, leaning back in her chair so that the front legs rose off the ground.

‘If you could stop doing that Miss Grace,’ the man stated, smiling. ‘I don’t want you to hurt your head,’

Thalia slammed back down, the sound reverberating around the room. Stephan jumped, hands tightening in his lap. The man frowned a little, but a second later the smile returned.

‘My name is Agent Coulson,’ the man said, sitting down across from the two demigods, files in hand, ‘and I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.’

Stephan raised an eyebrow, as Thalia snorted, her laughter rising, to the point that his friend began to shake.

‘Who the Hades, decided to name this place with an anagram that means S.H.I.E.L.D?’ Thalia gasped, clutching her stomach. ‘That's dumb!’

Agent Coulson’s smile turned to a frown.

‘That would be your grandmother, Ms Grace; Special Agent Margret Carter.’ Agent Coulson instructed, and beside him, Stephan felt Thalia freeze, her electric blue eyes flickering to a violent white. The light flashed above his head, and even in the middle of nowhere, he heard thunder. Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow.

‘So,’ he said, taking out a pen and writing something on a notepad. ‘You can create lightning,’

Thalia sat back, armed crossed, brows furrowed.

‘That is none of your godsdamn business,’

The file was opened, and Agent Coulson studied it for a few seconds.

‘Thalia Beryl Grace, born December twenty-first, nineteen-eighty-seven, Las Vegas, Nevada. Your mother is Beryl Margret Grace, an actress and your father is currently unknown.’ the man took a breath, watching Thalia with a heavy gaze. ‘In March, two years ago, you filed a report to the L.V.M.P.D, stating that your mother murdered your brother.’

He paused and turned Stephan.

‘You on another hand, are unknown. Everything from your birthplace to your parents unknown to your age is unknown. In fact, up until about a week ago, you did not exist.’ He paused, studying Stephan, taking in the ragged clothing, the scars, the yellow-moon eyes. ‘Who are you?’

Stephan didn’t answer, and Thalia grabbed his hand holding it tight. No one said anything. The Agent leaned suddenly forward, studying the children with a kindly look, a small friendly smile resting on his lips, that told Stephan too little about the man’s character to feel comfortable.

‘Alright,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘How about another question? Why where are you running away?’

Thalia frowned.

‘Well you said it didn’t you,’ she said. ‘We ran away from home - think about it.,’

The Agent’s eyebrows raised.

‘Really,’ he said. ‘Is that so. So you didn’t like your home,’

‘Exactly,’ Stephan said, answering for the first time, and in the Agent’s eyes, Stephan realised the man was ever so slightly startled. ‘Why else would we leave.’

The Agent hummed, tapping his fingers, and suddenly he gave Thalia a firm, fierce look.

‘You’ve led us all on a wild goose chase, Ms Grace; two long years.’ Agent Coulson leaned back in his chair, all pretence of the nice, kindly man gone, his voice hardening with each word that left his mouth. ‘So why don’t you tell me why you think your mother killed Jason when all the evidence points to you?’

Thalia’s nails bit, and blood ran down Stephan’s arm.

Oh hell.

* * *

**16th of December 2007**

Although Stephan wished he didn’t have to admit it, he and all of camp would most likely be dead if it wasn’t for Zeus; although deceased might have been the better option. As soon as Zoë had shot him, Thalia, for lack of a better word, exploded. Lightning webbed across the bus, sparking off the metal shell like a conductor, creating a spine-tingling eruption that Stephan could only put down as fear, to crawl up his gut.

Wind tunnelled itself down the bus’s aisle, ripping apart the seat’s stuffing so that the Hunters had to jump out of the way to avoid the death-tunnel. Zoë, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. She shot out of the bus like a bullet, the metal ripped apart by lightning hands, as the Hunter was shoved away. A wild shriek left her lips, and it was only then that Apollo realised what was going on. The Sun-God was halfway out the bus door, and to be honest, it was a little surprising to see him fall, an unforgiving wind shoving him into the lake.

Stephan, on the other hand, wished he had healing powers, for his blood was starting to taste really weird, and Thalia wasn’t calming down any time soon. Apparently, the rest of the bus’s occupancy did the smart thing: they ran. Percy, Nico, Grover and everyone jumped, splashing into the deep blue, and along with a few straggling naiads swam out of the water like it was lava. Technically, Stephan thought, as pain ripped down his body in sharp air chocking gasps, when the lightning made its way down to the water, drowning would be the least of everyone’s worries.

With everyone out of the bus, the atomic-bomb that was currently known as Thalia, turned and fixed her eyes directly on him. Usually, Stephan would have called her that, just because he thought her to be gorgeous, but now with blue light flickering all around her, the thick smell of ozone rippling in the air and with a storm about to take place, bomb-like was precisely the right way to describe her. She was ticking, and exploding was the next thing to do on her list. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice told him to run, to swim, to be anywhere then the fucking floor, but considering the arrow was still lodged in his chest, stacked into his ribs like a vacuum, he wasn’t really in the position to move.

‘Hey, Thals,’ Stephan groaned, head lifting to meet her, trying to calm her down, mind spinning as he did so. ‘Look, I’m fine. Just chill.’

 Thalia didn’t move, in fact, his words seemed to make her even worse, and high above the storm erupted. Ah shit. And then, as Stephan prepared himself to be turned into ash, something stepped into the lake. In an instant, the lightning paused, the electricity calming, as if someone had found the switch and was pulling the current back into its rightful place. A thick storm cloud suddenly curdled over Camp, a larger than normal man-sized figure falling to earth faster than sound. He slowed before he could implode the bus, and as Stephan’s vision cleared, he realised he was staring at Lord Zeus.

Black haired, and six-feet-eight, his human form towered over mortal men, pinstriped suit smooth and wrinkle-free. His greying beard barely betrayed is age, making him look at least forty. However it was his eyes, and the ancient blueness of them that really made Stephan’s skin crawl.

Although known for his temper, Lord Zeus wasn’t furious, in fact, the god seemed to calm, especially considering that one of his children were about to blow up camp — and not for the first time. Slowly, the Lightning-God approached his youngest child, placing his hand gently on her forehead, closing his eyes as he concentrated. For a brief second, Stephan wondered if he would help, and then the Daughter of Zeus began to scream, her hands attacking her father’s hand, nails shredding under godly skin. Ichor pierced Zeus’s hand, golden blood mixing with his daughter’s mortal, as a horrible buzzing began to drum in Stephan’s mind. He groaned, yelling as a bolt of lightning suddenly struck the bus, causing his body to bellow as ozone filled the air. Thalia fell.

She landed on the bus floor beside Stephan; arms splayed around her head, the stench of mortal, and immortal blood in the air. Zeus surveyed his sister, pain lingering in his eyes. For a brief second, he glanced at Stephan, cocking his head, wondering if it was really worth his time to incinerate the boy before he began to glow. Stephan pressed his hand to Thalia’s eyes, closing his own as the god vanished, blowing the two in ozone and petrichor.

And then everything when sideways, twisted and then his mind went blank. He awoke several times during his recovery, and every time he was screaming. He barely remembered fighting against Argus, pushing children of Apollo away, biting Chiron’s armour tearing at his own skin, but when Stephan finally opened his eyes, ambrosia coating his mouth, everything hurt.

Sunbeams were crossing his face, the winter night falling behind the hills when he sat up. He frowned when he tried to lift his arm, discovering that it was bound in golden chains. Glancing to his right, he caught Chiron’s steady gaze from the otherwise of the room. Stephan sighed, collapsing back onto the bed, accepting the ambrosia square that the centaur gave him.

‘How bad was it?’ he asked, studying the wooden beams above his head. ‘Did I turn anyone?’

The silence that fell between the two was deafening and then Chion shook his head, breaking Stephan’s fears.

‘No, not this time. The only person you bit was me, and well, I’m a centaur. I can’t turn into a Lycanthrathrope,’ Chiron sighed, rubbing his brow. ‘However, it was close,’

Stephan closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

‘Will I be expelled?’ He asked. Chiron didn’t answer.

By the time Stephan managed to get back on his feet, the chains removed, the conch had blown, and he was gingerly making his way up to the Mess Hall. Everyone was already gathered by the time he made it, meaning that every demigod stared at him when he entered. Most were looking at him with disgust, fear tracing their eyes as if they couldn’t quite believe that the unclaimed demigod was a Lycan. Eventually, after a long pause, Thalia rose from her table, jaw set.

Bruises ran bloomed across her upper arms, and why they were already a deep yellow, Stephan felt incredibly guilty, that was until the daughter of Zeus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her table. Stephan stiffened as Thalia forced him to sit on the bench opposite her. She turned around to look at her fellow campers, daring them to challenge. Even Chiron got a death glare. Eventually, after a long while, everyone returned to their meals, chatter rising across the night.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ Stephan muttered, summoning a burger and a goblet of never ending water. Thalia looked up from her fries, eyebrows rising.

‘No one else wants to sit with you,’ she reminded him. ‘I’ve known what you were since I was nine Doesn’t bother me that you’re technically a monster - never has.’

‘Thanks,’ Stephan mumbled sarcastically. Thalia smirked, and leaned across the table, poking her friend with her fork.

‘Come on, Lukos,’ she breathed. ‘Compared to my temper tantrum, you being a Lycan is so last century's news.’

Stephen smiled and shook his head. Although she was trying to cheer him up, he still felt absolutely terrible.

When everyone had finished eating, Chiron rose from his table, welcoming the Hunters and nodding at Nico, welcoming him officially to camp. Thalia grinned, as Stephan bit into his last piece of ambrosia, the plates clearing themselves away.

‘It’s Capture the Flag tomorrow,’ she breathed. ‘Do you think we’ll win?’

Stephan snorted.

‘Hades no,’ he said, wrapping an around her shoulders, as the two descended towards the cabins, amongst chattering campers and laughing hunters. ‘We’ll be dead the second they pull out their arrows,’

Thalia laughed, her first real laugh in a long time. Stephan looked down, smiling. There was his old friend.

‘Nah, I’ll think of a plan,’ the Daughter of Zeus cried, eyes twinkling. As soon as the words left her lips, the two demigods froze, Stephan’s arms tightening.

A plan.

Annabeth.

Their smiles fell from their lips, eyes darkening as they trailed to a stop, falling behind the moving crowd until they were the last ones on the hill. The night seemed to play tricks, the thought of their friend lost, or per phase dead, twisting in their stomachs. Finally, Thalia blinked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

‘Night,’ she said, slipping out of Stephan’s grip and heading in the direction of Cabin One. ‘I’ll speak to you in the morning. Stephan’s shoulder’s slumped.

‘Yeah,’ he called back. ‘Night,’

Exhaustion suddenly fell around him, wrapping it’s around Stephan’s shoulders that as he walked through the doorway of Cabin Eleven, he noticed that his bed was occupied. Nico di Angelo slept on his bunk, a bunk which had once been below Luke’s and as the unclaimed demigod blinked, wiping the exhaustion from his eyes, he realised what was happening. He was no longer welcome in Cabin Eleven.

As quietly as he could, Stephan gathered his things, stuffing them into a pack. There wasn’t much, just a few extra clothes, and a random trinket that didn’t really mean much but somehow always stayed with him. It was the statue of a wolf, proud, intense, painted white, and as Stephan stared at it, he remembered the creature who had found him, the monster who bit into his shoulder, turning the boy into a being like him.

Breathing deeply, Stephan stuffed the wolf into his pocket, pulling his coat over his shoulders and slinging his pack into his bag. No one would notice him gone. He made his way back out of the cabin, silently trailing up to Cabin One. Silence and snow fell around him, catching in his hair, making it speckled, and as he stood in the dooryard of Cabin One, ignoring the terrifying gaze of the Goliath statue of Zeus, he found Thalia’s bunk.

Having placed herself behind the statue, in a little nook away from her father’s terrifying gaze, his friend slept, her shoulders righting and falling with each breath. She lay in a tight ball, wrapped up in blankets so that she looked more like a moving mound than a sleeping girl. Looking down, Stephan reached into his pocket placing the wolf on the threshold. He wouldn’t need it not any more.

It took a long time to get to the Golden Fleece, the snow building up around his legs, weighing his boots down as if trying to stop him from leaving. As he passed Peleus, avoiding the dragon's copper scales, he couldn’t help but stare a the fleece. This was the place where Thalia had played down her life, a place where he had come to every single day until that damn quest. Until Luke poisoned the tree, if it wasn’t for that ram, then Thalia would still be a tree.

Stephan bit his lips. If Luke where here, he wouldn’t have cast him out. Sighing, Stephan walked across the borderline and walked away from the only home he’d ever known.

He never looked back.

* * *

 

**Dear Readers,**

**So yes, I know this was short, but it’s four in the morning, so please give me a break! So you all learnt a little bit about Thalia's family, so yeah, she’s Peggy Carter’s granddaughter, (and if you don’t know who Peggy Carter is, go watch some Marvel films/tv-shows, and come back loving the character, because oh yes, I loved Agent Carter and am still annoyed that they cancelled it! Sorry, rant over… Ignore the archaeology student)**

**I hope you can see how the Marvel aspect of the story comes into play, and I will be expanding more on that side of the story once the Percy Jackson universe has ended. For those of you who haven’t seen the crossover that I randomly added without telling you, yes, this is a crossover between the Avengers and the Percy Jackson universes. It was always supposed to be like this, I just could never find the button, and it is incredibly important for the rest of the story. If you don’t like, please feel free to tell me why in the reviews below.**

**I hope you are enjoying to story and onto the reviews:**

**_AnibasNadroj:_ Interesting name, I like it. And yes, I hope it's interesting. **

**_LilyLunaPotter2306:_ Hi, look another Lily! We're taking over the internet. (I have no idea why I did that). Yes, I did stop there, and here's the rest of it. **

**From,**

**Lily,**

 


End file.
